Forgotten Blood
by Shadow1001
Summary: His reason for living: to regain his memories. Her reason for living: to avenge her parents. The two of them continue to fight with no hint of stopping, determined to achieve their goals. Even if Death interferes. "Hamuko countered his sword with her naginata, using every ounce of her energy to fight back." WILL BE DELETED SOON
1. Chapter 1

**April 6, 2009: ?:?**

I cannot see a thing, darkness everywhere, wait, was that a light? It was a brilliant blue light. Yeah, I'm going crazy. This world I'm in is full of darkness. There's no light, just a sinister laugh is heard every now and then. This world I'm in, this must be a dream I'm having. But then why, do I not know who I am? I am a human that much is certain. I have the parts of one, the mind of one, and the heart of one. So what's my name? Oh! A blue door! I have a fondness for blue. Even if this blue door put me in front of Satan himself, I would still open it. And opened it I did. And blinded I was.

* * *

"Um, are you okay?" A very feminine voice echoes. But why can't I open my eyes? Did I actually meet Satan? Or maybe I somehow met the devil. Yeah, long nose and bloodshot eyes. That's my definition of the devil. "Please, wake up!" Why was this person worried? Maybe I fell from the sky. That's probably it. Or, even better! Maybe I heroically saved this person from a monster, the devil itself! I think my mouth moved upward, my lips kinda hurt.

I opened my eyes, and I was shocked. That there was no light. I was expecting a bright light and then I would scream "THE LIGHT! THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!" Oh yeah, the person who's worried about me. Time to find out who they are.

"You're awake! Um, are you feeling alright?" Well, she was cute. Yes, a she. She was sitting next to me on the ground. She had auburn hair which was in a high ponytail and was wearing an orange sweater with a red plaid skirt. Doesn't it hurt to be sitting on the ground? You know, since she has a skirt so the rocks would scratch her-never mind. I'm looking too much into this. Oh, she had some music playing device hanging around her neck.

I jumped to my feet, startling her. I looked at my body. I was pretty skinny, especially since right now I feel like I could eat a whole restaurant. My skin was also smooth, aside from the cuts and bruises. So I must have been in a fight. My hair was long and blue. I could tell that since I can't see from my right eye since there's hair in the way. Back to my skin, I had abs! Who would have thought someone as skinny as me could have abs! Wait, why am I topless? Don't tell me this girl…

I turn to her and I think I glared at her. Not so sure, but I must have judging by her reaction.

"W-wait! D-don't get the wrong idea! I just found you like that!"

At least I wasn't pant-less and had jeans…wait, found? Aw, so I didn't save her. But at least she has no hidden intentions, I hope. But she found me? Where? Here? With cuts and bruises and she didn't think to call a, what were they called? Oh yeah, ambulance.

"And you didn't call an ambulance?" She seemed surprised at my question then looked around. I also looked around. Huh, coffins, blood, green moon, no lights. This is an interesting place. "Where are we? Some movie set?"

"We're in Iwatodai." Iwatodai? Where the hell is that? Why am I here? Oh no…I think I have amnesia. At least I remember the basic functions of humanity, otherwise I'd just be making a fool out of myself, not like it matters.

"Iwatodai, huh? What kind of city looks like this?"

This girl seemed to have all the answers. "Well, this is, uh, a time that exists, um, between (?) midnight and the second after midnight."

What? "What?"

"Um, it's hard to explain. But right now, nothing works and people are turned into coffin." Well she seems to be getting comfortable around me. Good. It would be nice to have someone show me the ropes without making myself look like a complete idiot.

"So we're the only ones not in a coffin?" She nodded and I scratched my head. Now what? Wait, that sound! I turned around and saw a scary looking giant holding a lamppost. The girl gasped as I just stared in shock, wondering _what the hell that thing is._

When it started charging towards us, I grabbed the girls hand and ran. Her hands were pretty soft too. She's definitely a keeper. Just kidding, jeez. I'm not that kind of person…I think. I looked back and saw the giant continue to follow us. I looked back at the girl and she was clearly terrified. If I had my memory, would I be terrified? Well, I'm not. So I guess I should be the hero, huh? But that would be stupid to say I was doing this to be a hero. When life and death is involved, there is no hero.

"Hey girl, get out of here. I'll distract it," I didn't actually mean to sound epic, but hey, must be my in my blood.

"But-" Oh don't argue with me now.

"Just go! I have abs of steel! I'll be fine!" A blush. I knew she had it in for me.

"You better live!" And there she ran. Huh, she was pretty fast. But those words, why do I feel so happy?

Meh, I got a giant charging at me. It swung its lamppost at me and I rolled, yes rolled, out of the way. Let me tell you, it hurts. All these little cuts are starting to sting.

How exactly am I supposed to kill something like that? Uh, hey, is that a knife? Must be some thugs'. I grabbed it and avoided another swing and cut its leg off. Gross! I just got black goo on me! Ichor I believe. No time to care! It stumbled and I kept stabbing it in the stomach, over and over until it fell on the ground.

I wasn't expecting to be hit on the head by the lamppost though. The giant must have thrown it into the air when I cut off its leg. And it just grabbed me and I'm being flung into a building.

Crashing in 3…2…1…Ow. That hurt. I opened my eyes. Man what a sight! The giant was trying to stand one its one leg! Man I would laugh if I wasn't in pain.

I slowly got to my feet. There's no way I can approach that giant without being killed. So my best bet would be to play darts. With a knife as the dart and the head of the giant as the target. I wonder if I was good at darts before. Steady, man a shaking arm does not help, and throw! Bulls-eye! In between the eyes! Man I'm good! Maybe I was an expert dart player.

But that hurt. I walked over to the ichor on the ground, since the body of the giant just melted into ichor. I searched the ichor and pulled out my ichor covered knife. Yes, it is mine from now on. I hope that girl is okay, there may be more of these things. I sighed and collapsed next to the pile of ichor. My body is starting to feel wet and sticky…great choice of words. What I mean is, I think its blood. I guess that giant gave me a serious wound. Or the fact that I'm shirtless. Or both.

I should go find that girl and make sure she's okay. But if she encountered any other monster, I'm sure she would be dead.

No! Can't think like that! I've got to find her! I got up and started walking in the direction she ran off in. I don't recall hearing any screams so that's a good sign. There sure were a lot of coffins. This must be a big city, whoa! Damn that's one tall tower. It looks like it goes to the moon. What a sight! I'll have to check that place out one day. I turned back around and kept walking. Wait, what's up with that building? The lights are on. Hm, that's weird. I opened the door and saw the girl. She was talking to some kid. And a creepy kid he was. She signed some contract and the lights turned off.

"Did you sign your soul to the devil?" She jumped and looked at me and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" She ran over to me and looked me over (with a blush I may add). She frowned when she inspected my back. "You were bleeding."

I nodded and she seemed to wince. Huh, didn't know she cared that much. But I guess I did save her, so she'll feel guilty if anything happened to me.

I opened my mouth but was interrupted by a gasp. I turned my head and saw a brunette wearing a pink sweater and a short skirt. It's clear it's a uniform for a school, but I don't think that they would have skirts that short, would they?

"How are you…?" It's kinda hard to see what she looks like in the darkness. She's reaching for something on her thigh. A gun by the looks of it. But there's no way that it's real, she's a high school kid after all. Wait, why is she pointing it at her head? "I…I can…"

"What are you doing!?" The girl that I saved shouted. Come to think of it, I never got her name.

"Takeba, wait!" Another unfamiliar voice shouted. And the lights turned on. Talk about timing. Wow, the girl with the gun is pretty cute. And the one who shouted just now…damn. She's beautiful. She has long curly red hair, wearing a school uniform, and also had a gun. She's walking towards us now. I wonder if this is a girl's dorm. Are all the girls this beautiful?

"Kirijo-senpai," the girl, Takeba, said.

"I wasn't expecting you to arrive so late," Kirijo seemed to just ignore what occurred and was talking to both of us.

"The train was delayed. Some accident," the girl next to me explained. I guess this is where she was supposed to be. I guess I should leave.

"I see…And you Arisato, what happened to you?" Arisato? Was that my name? How did she know who I was?

"Some giant monster thing attacked me," I told them. Takeba was avoiding eye contact with me for some reason. Oh right, I'm shirtless.

"A monster?" Both girls seemed surprised and I blinked. They were conscious during that hidden time, so shouldn't they know if monsters were around?

"And how did you defend yourself?" Kirijo asked. Why did that matter? I would think a monster is more important than how I defended myself.

How did I defend myself? Oh right. I put my hand in my right pocket then pulled it out immediately. "Ow!" I just cut myself. This time I carefully put my hand in my pocket and carefully pulled out my knife. "I used this. I was lucky I found it at the time, since everyone was a coffin except us."

"I-I see," The Kirijo girl looks confused. What's so confusing about me stabbing a giant with a knife? Oh, I should probably tell them about my dilemma.

"Oh yeah, I have amnesia so I don't know where this is, what that weird time was, or who I am. So wanna fill me in?" This shocked all three girls.

Kirijo thought about what I said. "This is a problem. Without any idea of who you are, it is most likely in your best interest to not go to school tomorrow." School? So I'm a transfer student, and so is the other girl, who I still have no idea who she is, or the other two. "I'll explain everything to you tomorrow. Shiomi, you should get some rest to prepare for school."

"Um, sure but, could you introduce yourselves?" Shiomi asked. I was just about to ask that myself.

"Ah yes, I apologize. I am Mitsuru Kirijo, a third year. This is Yukari Takeba, a second year just like you two." So I'm a second year?

"Nice to meet you! I'm Hamuko Shiomi!" Hamuko is her name.

"And I'm…" I looked at Mitsuru and waited.

"Minato Arisato," she said.

"Minato Arisato, a pleasure," I bowed, causing both second years to blush, for some reason. "So, I'm a student who will be enrolling in a school around here?"

Mitsuru nodded. "Gekkoukan High School. It is located on Tatsumi Port Island, not too far from here."

Wait, isn't that where that freaking huge tower was? "Wait, is that where that reaaaally tall tower was located?" Once again, they were all shocked by my claim. "What? Do you really not know what I'm talking about? The tower is huge! How could anyone miss it?"

No one responded, Yukari looked at Mitsuru who was deep in thought while Hamuko looked at them curiously.

I just sighed, clearly they weren't going to be talking. "Just show me where my room is." Mitsuru nodded and looked at Yukari. She handed her two keys. What, couldn't give them to us?

"Takeba will show you where your rooms are." Uh, okay then.

"R-right. Come on, follow me," and she started heading towards the stairs. Huh, her skirt was really short compared to Mitsuru's, whose skirt was knee length. Wonder why? Wonder if she's…

"And this is your room Minato-san," at the end of the hall. Nice. "Make sure you don't lose your key. So, any questions?"

"Nope. Goodnight Yukari." She blushed. I looked over to Hamuko and gave, what I assume, a beautiful smile. "Goodnight Hamuko." Heh, her face could be mistaken for a tomato! I turned around and entered my room, but I did hear them sputtering.

Wow, my room is empty. A few boxes with clothes and typical appliances but that's it. Wait, is that a mini fridge!? I love this place. Aww, it's empty. I'll need to go buy some food. Speaking of which, how much money do I have? Hm, a wallet! With…50 000 yen! Nice! But, that will run out eventually. I should probably get a, what were they called? Bobs? Sobs? Dobs? Jobs! Yeah, those. But I guess I should familiarize myself with the place first. I'll just have to resist buying stuff. For now, sleep!

* * *

**I've read a lot of Persona fanfics, specifically novelizations of them. Most of them were incomplete, but still fantastic and I wanted to take a crack at one. Mine will not be the best or the most detailed out there and will probably be Minato x Hamuko or Minato x Mitsuru. Probably the former because of how little attention it gets compared to other pairings, for understandable reasons, but I'm not too worried about that at the moment. Whether this story becomes complete or not, well, I enjoy writing this story more than others since I love Persona. **

**I've played Persona 3 FES, Persona 4 Golden, and am playing Persona Q. I don't know everything about Persona, but I'm trying to learn more. I've been trying to find Persona 2 because I've heard good things about it but unfortunately I do not own any system that is not Nintendo. I was at my cousins when I played Persona 3 + 4 and I 'borrowed' their PS3 and Vita. Anyways, back to the story...**

**This may end up not complete but I just want to try writing a Persona story. I wrote Reborn Links as a test to see if I enjoyed writing it, and I did. So I'm doing a novelization with both protagonists and things are going to be changed. Also, only the first 3 or 4 chapters are written in Minato's Point of View. The whole story was originally going to be from Minato's point of view, mostly because I was inspired by Tyrant Yoshitsuna's _Persona 3 Second Chance_. He did an amazing job with it but I just can't do as good of a job. Not to mention I want to show things from Hamuko's side as well. I am also not, by any means, good at writing fighting scenes so you'll have to bear with me on that. That's probably why I skipped the fights in Reborn Links. **

**So really, depending on the amount of attention this story gets will determine its fate. Well, I'll probably still write it even if it doesn't get any attention. Don't think this story will be as good as other Persona stories like _Blood Lust, Journey to the Answer, Two Fools In One Deck, Persona: Defiance of Fate, Persona 3: Whispers in the Dark, _and much more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**April 7, 2009**

_Thud._

"Ow." I slowly opened my eyes and guess what I see. A ceiling. I guess I must have fell out of my bed. I must say, that is not a comfy mattress. I'll need to go buy a new one. Wait, that thing, that dot thing, what is that? Meh, who cares?

_Grumble._

So…hungry. Anything in the fridge? ...Nope. Wonder where I can find food? Isn't there a kitchen? I guess I should get out of these clothes. And by clothes, I mean pants since I didn't bother changing last night. Hm, hey these are nice jeans. Wait, these are my school uniforms, aren't they? Why do I have six? Is it one for each day or something? Whatever. Might as well wear it, it looks cool.

_Knock, knock._

Who would be at my door at this time in the morning?

"Hello? It's me, Yukari." Eh? Why is she here? Don't co-ed dorms usually not allow the opposite sex to go to the other sex's floor? Wait, am I in a co-ed dorm? Or is this a girl's dorm? "Are you there?"

Oh right, she's out there. I reached for the doorknob when it suddenly hit me in the face, causing me to fall down.

"Are you alright!? I'm so sorry!" Yukari and Hamuko were looking at me. I just waved my hand and got up.

"I'm fine. I've been hit with a lamp post before." Yukari tilted her head while Hamuko winced.

"A lamp post? Riiight. Anyways, I'm here to take you two to school."

…What?

"What? I thought I wasn't going today," I frowned. It's odd though, I can't tell if I have any experience with school at all.

"Kirijo-senpai thinks you're fine, and you're even dressed, so let's get going," she seemed too happy about this. Hamuko smiled.

"Come on, it will be fun!" She cheered, surprising me. Why, I don't know. Maybe because I have a feeling school won't be as fun as she puts it.

"What the hell is a 'monorail'?" I ask as I stare at the sign. It showed a train with no whistle and wheels.

"It's a train, but faster and it only goes along one rail," Hamuko answered for me while Yukari looked at me suspiciously.

"Maybe it isn't a good idea for you to go to school yet," was she saying I was stupid? Well, maybe I was. I would like it if I wasn't though. "It's odd though, you know so much things, but then there are some things you just don't know about. A monorail is really old you know."

"I don't know. It's like there are blanks in my memory, as if some stuff was erased. Like, the word shadow has several meanings in my head. And every time I find out something I do know, the blank gets filled in and I suddenly know a lot about whatever was filled in. Like, I now know the first monorail was created in the 1800s."

Yukari stared at me. "This is so weird," she shook her head. "You should tell that to Kirijo-senpai. She'll look into it. Let's just get on the monorail." She walked ahead while Hamuko and I just looked at each other. She gave me a reassuring smile and I just smiled back and we quickly followed Yukari.

Soon we were on the monorail, watching the ocean. Well, I was. The two girls were chatting away. Wait a second, now that I think about it.

"That's where that tower was!" I say out loud. I wasn't going to shout it out to get weird looks. Yukari and Hamuko looked at me.

"T-tower? What tower?" Yukari was hiding something, I think.

"There was a tower where that building was last night, and I won't forget something like that," I added to ensure that I did see it.

"I'm sure you were just tired or you hit your head or something," Yukari really didn't want to continue with this conversation. I sighed and looked back at the island. I'll probably go and check out that tower tonight. To make sure I'm not crazy.

* * *

It wasn't long before we arrived at school, and damn was it a big school.

"Welcome to Gekkoukan High! You're going to love it here," Yukari exclaimed. I looked up at the school again while I heard Hamuko giggle. This is definitely where that tower was. But where is it? Does it only appear during that weird hour? I guess this year won't be a boring year. "And that concludes our tour, any questions?" Wait, what tour? We just stepped into the building!

"Uh, where's the faculty office?" Hamuko asks. Some tour you gave us Yukari. 'This is the door, you open it like this, and you enter!' The worst part is she probably would do that to me.

"Oh, it's to your left, down that hall," she said. "Anything else?"

I just shake my head, but Hamuko asks another question. "What class are you in?"

"I dunno. I haven't checked the bulletin board yet," she said. No duh, you just got here as well. Wait, bulletin board?

"Bulletin board?" I ask.

"Yeah, a bulletin board is-"

"I know what a bulletin board is!" I quickly say. Does she think I'm some kind of idiot?

"Oh, well you can check the bulletin board to find out which homeroom you're in," Yukari finally explains. I nodded and she left.

Hamuko and I walk over to the bulletin board and start looking for our names. Well, I seem to be in Class 2-E, wherever that is. I turn to Hamuko and it seems she's still searching for her name.

"Can't find your name?" I ask. She shook her head and I decided to help her out. Huh, her name isn't on here. So they remember the amnesic student but forget the pretty girl. "Well I guess you should go and check the faculty office." She nods and heads off. I decide to walk around the school, y'know, to familiarize myself. Uh, let's see…Is that the cafeteria?

"I don't recognize your face around here. Would you like to try our melon bread?" The seller person asked me. I took one, said thanks, and ate it. Well that was better than I expected. Maybe it has to do with not having food for so long. I guess I know where I'm going during lunch.

"Aww shit! I'm going to be late for the principal's speech!" A kid running by exclaimed.

Principal's speech? Sounds boring. "Can I have some more of that bread?"

* * *

I walked into the class 2-E. It took me forever to find it. The sign for 2-E was removed so I had to ask some teacher wearing a weird helmet for help. I opened the door and saw a teacher who looks, well, like a boring old teacher.

"There you are! You have some nerve coming to class late on the first day!" He's already on my annoying list.

"I couldn't find this class," I said in my defense. Though with this teacher, I don't think anything will help my case.

"Introduce yourself and sit down," he said. I turn to the class. Nope. No one I knew.

"I'm Minato Arisato, pleased to meet you," I said and sat down in the only empty seat. I was sitting next to a girl with really long hair and she didn't seem to follow the schools dress code. I'm only following it 'cause I don't have much other clothes. Wonder what happened to me, maybe I was homeless? But then how did I afford to go to this rich school. And if I was able to obtain that money,_ why _would I spend it on this school?

Didn't even notice Ekoda start the lesson. Hell if I'm going to listen. I didn't get any sleep. They say dogs are man's best friends; nope, it's sleep. Just as I put my head down, someone smacked me on the head. Hard. When I rose my head, I thought for sure I would see the face of Ekoda staring at me, but instead I see a pretty face, my desk buddy.

"You better pay attention," she whispers. I just raise an eyebrow.

"You don't have to worry about me you know," I say.

"I'm looking out for you. Do you think you're all cool because you came to class late? Are you a member of the Go-Home Club?" She's starting to look pretty scary. But…

"What kind of club is the 'Go-Home Club'? Sounds like a club for losers," I say. I wonder what kind of school this is exactly.

"How were your scores in your previous schools?" She asked.

Okay, I needed to think about my answer carefully. If I say I have amnesia, then there's no way she'll let me sleep in class. So I need to make something up. Probably above average. Yeah, that's a good one.

"Perfect."

Her eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

What. No, nonono.

"Yep, aced every course with flying colours."

"Really. I guess we'll see next month. But if you're lying to me, you will regret it," her glare is more scary than that monster from last night.

"Yes, now can I sleep?" Without waiting for an answer, I put my head down and started to sleep.

* * *

I opened the door to the dorm (after entering many other wrong dorms) and saw Mitsuru, Yukari, and Hamuko sitting in the lounge.

"'Sup," I said. Walking over to them.

"Arisato," Mitsuru nodded. "There are some matters I would like to ask you about."

I just blink, wondering what they would need from me. An amnesiac. "Uh, sure." I sat down across from Mitsuru and waited.

"I want you to describe how you got here last night," she said. I noticed Yukari tense up while Hamuko, like me, was completely clueless.

"Okay, well, Hamuko woke me up since I for some reason decided to take a nap on the lovely concrete. It was during some time, what did you say? It was between midnight and the second after? Something like that." I looked at Hamuko, waiting for some sort of confirmation. She just lightly nodded. "And, uh, a monster appeared. I told her to run while I fight it by myself. I, uh, won. Beat it with this thing." I pulled out the knife from my bag, and heard Hamuko gasp.

Mitsuru, oddly didn't care about me having a knife and bringing it to school. "I see. That is an incredible story, but I would like the truth."

What? She doesn't believe me!? "Hold on, that was the truth!"

"A monster appearing during the night and you being able to kill it, you should get some rest Arisato," Mitsuru got up and left.

"What's with her?" I ask out loud.

"She's just like that," Yukari said, shaking her head. "But I don't blame her. That's an incredible story."

"But you two were also conscious in that weird hour," Hamuko pointed out. At least _someone _was on my side.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about. Anyways, I gotta go. You guys should get some rest," Yukari quickly left up the stairs. I turned to Hamuko who just shrugged and left as well, leaving me alone in the lounge. Whatever. I need to go check out that tower, and to familiarize myself with the area. So I walked out of the dorm, heading to Gekkoukan. It was late but oh well.

I walked to the station and apparently the next monorail wouldn't be arriving for another 30 minutes. I looked at the map I had to see if there was any other way to reach the island.

"Moonlight Bridge," for some reason I feel a sense of nostalgia when I read the words aloud. I decided to go to the bridge, even though it probably would be faster just waiting.

It wasn't long before I reached the bridge. Cars were driving to and from the island. I looked up at the bridge from the side, wondering why I feel this way. Maybe this place has something to do with my past. I frowned but walked across it anyways. As I walked across, I heard a voice.

_Death…_

I shivered as I stopped in halfway across. I looked around, wondering where exactly that voice came from.

_He met Death…_

"Who's there!?" I shouted, not caring for the looks I received. I looked around but all I saw were simple passersby's.

_Lure him…_

Where are these voices coming from? Why do I hear them? All I see are people, nothing else. I need to get away from this bridge. I ran the rest of the way and was soon at the mall near the school. Paulownia Mall according to the map. I need to take a break. I entered the café and took a seat near the window and ordered some coffee. I decided to also reflect on things that have happened. I woke up in a strange time with no memories, fought a monster, and now live in a dorm and am going to some rich school. And now I'm hearing voices talking about Death.

"Hey kid! Shop's closing!" I look outside and notice that it was getting late. I didn't know I was here for so long. I left and wondered how I should spend the remaining time. I need to save my money, at least until I get a job so no arcade or karaoke. I just decided to take a seat on the bench near the central fountain. I then saw some tall guy in a maroon coat wearing a beanie exit the café. He stands out quite a bit, wonder how I didn't notice him. He saw me and we just stared at each other. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly and left. What was that about? Whatever. I just need to wait until midnight.

* * *

**The story will stop being from Minato's point of view, probably in Chapter 4 or 5.**


	3. Chapter 3

At long last, midnight struck and like Hamuko said, the world turned green and bloody and evil. I was in front of the school. "Where is that tower?" My question was answered as I heard some strange sounds. Like metal grinding. And my eyes widened at the school, which was slowly morphing and growing into a huge ass tower. What the actual hell. I can't even see the top! This is one deformed tower. I looked at the entrance and shrugged. Might as well enter.

Enter I did. "Holy crap." The interior looks awesome! All those pillars, and a giant staircase leading to some giant clock. And there was also a giant blue door. Uh, should I open it? Why not! I walk towards to door and twist the doorknob. "It's locked." I take a step back and…CHAAAAARGE!

_Thump._

"Ow." I think the door reflected me, if that's possible. Whatever, it probably isn't important. I walk up the stairs carefully, don't want to attract any attention, do I? I'm sure nothing heard me charging at the door so I'm probably fine…probably. I grip my knife as I enter the weird entrance in the clock.

What the-?

My head felt like it was spinning and my vision blurred. Soon my vision returned to normal and I was staring at a wall in front of me. I turned to my left, another wall. To my right, a path. Behind me, a wall…wait…WHERE'S THE ENTRANCE!? This isn't good. If any of those monsters from last night attack me, I'm going to be in serious trouble. I gulped and started to walk quietly down the path. I need to stay calm. Take a deep breath…and exhale. Now let's go kick some ass! I say that, yet I'm still sneaking quietly down the path. Soon I see a black blob with hands. What is that thing? It even has a mask. Is it patrolling this place or something?

Wait, why is it coming this way, and moving faster. "Shit!" I barely dodged a swipe from that thing. Its hands are sharp despite looking like blob! It made a scratch mark in the wall!

"Dammit!" I avoided another slash and stabbed it in the back with my knife. I twisted my knife, pulled it out, and then kicked the stupid thing across the room. It disintegrated into ichor. Gross. Wait, what is that? I walked over to where I kicked it and noticed some grey box. I try to open it but its sealed shut.

"Open…stupid…box…Aaah!" I was able to get it to open. I look inside and SWEET LUCIFER! So much yen. Don't ask why I called Lucifer sweet. Anyways, this is awesome! There's probably at least 5000 yen in this box. Wait, what's that sound? I turn around and my eyes widen as I see three more of the same thing I just fought.

I jumped over them to avoid their attacks. I sliced one in half with my knife, making it disappear but the other two took that opportunity to slash my leg, cutting the jeans I was wearing, and my skin. I hissed in pain as I avoided another slash. I tried to slash at them again but they dodged. They DODGED! I was so surprised that they used that opportunity to slash at me again, this time my arm and side. When were monsters smart!? They knocked me to the ground and were about to finish me off. I used all my strength and jumped off the ground into the air, delivering an air strike on one of them, killing it. I quickly killed the other with a fast slash. I let out a sigh in relief as I slumped against the wall, covered in blood and ichor. Dammit. How come these things are smart? I wonder how tall this tower goes, and if there are even more powerful monsters. But how is someone supposed to fight against these things? Maybe better weapons, like a sword or guns.

What's that sound?

I leapt onto my feet as I hear the sound of chains I think. Normally, I would prepare to fight, but something in my gut is telling me to get out. And fast. I start running. Where, I don't know. But away from the thing that I am certain is chasing me. Crap a dead end. I turn around and I think I pissed and crapped myself.

Staring at me, was the most terrifying thing I have ever seen. With the most terrifying weapons.

A giant…thing with a ripped trench coat and a white, bloody head. It was even missing its right eye. And it was carrying two ridiculously huge revolvers. And it's aiming one at me. Well I guess this is the end. I never got to find out about my past…Who am I kidding? I'm not dying yet! I sidestep, avoiding the bullet that caused a huge explosion behind me, and run past the monster. I take every turn I see to avoid the bullets that I have barely avoided. One past right by my left ear and hit the wall. My ear is probably bleeding and I also probably lost my ability to hear from my left ear. Wonderful. Wait, what is that green light? It's at a dead end, should I check it out when I have a psychopath after me? I'm probably going to die so why not? I run extremely fast and touch the green device thing. Everything glowed and my vision blurred before returning. I was back in the entrance of the tower.

I sigh as I fall down on my back. I look at my left hand and see a glass shard stuck in my hand. I pulled it out and it HURT. I felt a liquid trickling down the left side of my face. I guess my ear is bleeding. So let's recap: I got slashed at my left leg, my right arm, the right side of my stomach, lost my hearing in my left ear, and my left hand is all cut up. I may have avoided the living incarnation of Death itself, but I guess I'm still going to die…Dammit, my eyes are closing…

**April 7, 2009: 11:00**

"And where do you think you're going?" A grey haired senior was at the door to the dorm, ready to leave when a voice from the lounge stopped him. He turned towards the lounge and saw Mitsuru.

"I'm going to go check up on some stuff. You've seen the news," the boy said, knowing Mitsuru would be well aware of what is going on.

"Yes. There have been a significant increase in the numbers," Mitsuru said, looking down with a frown. "They don't know the reason, but they've blamed it on stress."

"Pfft…right. We know what the real cause is. It's THEM. More reason to go out. Maybe I'll even convince _him _to come back, now that we have three new possible candidates," the senior said, tightening his boxing glove.

"Three…?" Mitsuru raised an eyebrow, only aware of Hamuko and Minato.

"Heh, I'm not sure, but I'll tell you when I get some evidence. I know you like to be 100% sure," the senior said before waving as he exited the dorm. "Time to get some training done."

Mitsuru shook her head. "Ah yes, Akihiko." Akihiko stopped and looked back at Mitsuru. "Arisato, he has not returned to the dorm yet. Takeba and Shiomi say they haven't seen him since this morning. If you would, can you search for him?"

"Heh, sure thing. What's he look like?" Mitsuru described Minato's appearance and Akihiko nodded before running out the dorm. Mitsuru went back to her book, knowing that everything would be fine with Akihiko, usually anyways.

Akihiko went to the shrine first, as it is the closes location to the dorm. When no one was around, he headed for the station. At least he could ask _him_ for any information. He arrived behind station and saw a couple of delinquents talking to each other. They noticed him when he entered.

"Tch, its Sanada…" One delinquent said and soon they all retreated, except for one.

"Not again," the remaining delinquent said. "I told you Aki, I'm not going back."

"You sure Shinji? We can assure your safety since we have three new members," Akihiko said.

"Tch, not even you and Mitsuru could handle it. What makes you think three rookies could?" Shinji spat, looking away from Akihiko.

Akihiko sighed. "Whatever. I also need to ask you something. Have you seen a guy with long blue hair?"

"Yeah. He was sitting outside of the café. Stuck out like you at graduation," Shinji said, with no humour in his voice.

Akihiko smiled slightly, happy that Shinji could still joke around. "I'm not sure you should be one to talk, but thanks. I'll head to the mall then. See ya."

Akihiko left quickly to the mall. He searched the area but there was no sign of him. He was sure Mitsuru would call him if he returned to the dorm, so he must still be out. Akihiko took a glance towards the club.

Akihiko left the mall quickly and started to wonder where else he should look. It wasn't long before midnight struck and the world changed. Akihiko could also see the tower in the distance growing. "I swear I will destroy that tower one day." Akihiko vowed until he heard a sound from behind him. Using his instincts, he sidestepped and turned around. In front of him was a giant bird. It used a wind attack at him but Akihiko jumped back.

"Tch, what is this thing doing here?" Akihiko avoided another wind attack and charged at it, sidestepping when needed and uppercut the giant bird. It was now on the ground, stunned. "Heh, this is my power!" Akihiko took out a gun that was hidden in his jacket and pointed it at his forehead. He pulled the trigger and lightning struck the immobilized bird, reducing it to nothing.

"Heh that all you got?" Akihiko walked over to where the bird was and picked up a mask that it dropped. "Wonder how much this thing is worth?" Placing the mask in his jacket pocket, Akihiko made his way to the tower, worried about why that thing was roaming around.

He entered the tower and was shocked at what he saw. There was a blue haired boy on the ground. Obviously this boy was the one Mitsuru asked him to find, but it was the condition of the boy that surprised Akihiko. He was in a pool of blood with various injuries.

"Dammit!" Akihiko shouted as he ran over to the side of the staircase. He pulled out a first-aid kit that was there and tried to nurse his wounds. He pulled out his receiver and contacted Mitsuru.

"Akihiko, is that you?" Mitsuru's voice could be heard from the receiver.

"No time Mitsuru! I found him, and he's not going to last! Send a Kirijo Group ambulance immediately!" Akihiko shouted. He couldn't help himself, whenever he sees someone in critical condition, he gets worked up easily.

He heard Mitsuru gasp. "Where are you right now Akihiko? The readings say you are in-"

"That's where I am Mitsuru! I found him unconscious in the lobby! Now hurry!" Akihiko knows that Mitsuru understands that he isn't mad or anything, but just worked up. The transmission was cut off and Akihiko knew Mitsuru probably organized an ambulance while they were talking. Akihiko carefully carried Minato outside the tower, not caring about the blood.

Akihiko was standing outside of Minato's hospital room with Mitsuru by his side. Neither had said anything, but soon Mitsuru broke that silence.

"Did you know? He asked me about the tower," Akihiko didn't say anything. "And all I said was that he was delusional. It was clearly evident that he had the potential, but I-"

Akihiko turned to Mitsuru, cutting her off. "Nothing is anyone's fault. If I was in his shoes, I would have done the same. It isn't his fault he was curious and it isn't your fault you were being cautious."

"...Thank you Akihiko," Mitsuru decided to change the topic. "He also mentioned fighting something the night he arrived with Shiomi-san. I'm not sure if I believe him still."

"That reminds me, just before I found him, I fought one of THEM as well," Akihiko said, surprising Mitsuru.

"What could this mean then? I should go talk to Ikutsuki-san the next time he comes by," Mitsuru said, as if writing it down on a mental list of things-to-do.

"I think this also proves that he most definitely has the potential. I'm impressed he was able to fight THEM with just a knife though," Akihiko said. He found Minato's knife on the ground next to him. It was broken, but the ichor on it proved he was able to kill THEM with it. "But a knife can only help you out so much. If he had his powers, or even a proper weapon, he may be a valuable team member."

* * *

**Yeah, I'm not good at righting fighting scenes, whether it's between real people or monsters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**April 8, 2009 **

**Third-Person POV**

Hamuko walked downstairs, expecting to see Mitsuru but was surprised to only see Yukari, who was reading a note.

"What are you reading?" Hamuko asked, startling Yukari.

"Oh, a note from Mitsuru-senpai. Apparently Minato-san was involved in an incident and is in the hospital," Yukari said, and this made Hamuko gasp.

"What happened to Minato-kun!?" Hamuko shouted with wide eyes.

Yukari was a bit uncomfortable. "I wasn't given the details."

Hamuko frowned, sensing the lie in Yukari's words. "Was he attacked by a monster?" This made Yukari's eyes widened. Hamuko just sighed. "Forget it. Let's just go to school, 'k?" Hamuko quickly left the dorm, leaving Yukari standing there to comprehend what just happened. Yukari was starting to feel even guiltier.

"Just a few more days, I promise," Yukari said quietly before following Hamuko.

* * *

"Yo Hamu-tan!" Hamuko looked up from her book to see the friend she made yesterday: Junpei Iori.

She raised an eyebrow at the nickname. "Hi Junpei-kun. You need something?" Something must have seemed off because Junpei seemed to be surprised.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to check out the mall, but if you don't want to its cool," Junpei laughed nervously. Hamuko just tilted her head. Maybe it would be a good distraction from Minato. But she did want to see how he was doing. At the same time she probably shouldn't tell anyone about his condition.

"I'm all for that Junpei!" Hamuko put her books in her bag. Junpei was surprised but quickly had a huge grin on his face.

"Sweetness! Let's go!" Junpei looked extremely happy, but for a reason unknown to Hamuko.

* * *

"What is this?" Hamuko asked, staring at the weird doll in her hand. Junpei stood next to her as she stared at the very ugly doll. She looked up at the person who gave it to her, which was some random guy they ran into when they were walking by the arcade.

"A gift to you," the guy said. "I won it from the crane game. It's quite an achievement to win anything from it."

"Um, thank you. That's very…sweet of you," Hamuko was still wondering what the doll actually was. It was a black, well, ball. She looked over to the crane game and saw many other much more attractive dolls. "But I think you should take it back. Since it's so hard to win, you probably want to keep it." Hamuko forced the doll into the guys' hands and stepped back. The guy was surprised and his face was priceless, as Junpei started laughing. The guy glared at Junpei.

"What are you laughing at Junpei?" The guy hissed but Junpei was unaffected.

"Dude, you're hopeless man!" Junpei kept laughing and the guy was getting really pissed.

"You're one to talk, Stupei," the guy spat. Junpei just continued to laugh and the guy had enough. He threw a punch towards Junpei, who to Hamuko's surprise, caught the punch. The guy stepped back then ran. Junpei just sighed and scratched his head. He turned to Hamuko.

"Sorry about that. Guys like to get carried away, y'know?" Hamuko smiled at Junpei.

"You're interesting Junpei-kun. I hope I can count on you in the future," Hamuko said, surprising Junpei.

"Heh, of course you can!" He hit his chest with his hand. "If you ever need me just call my name!" The two laughed and continued their tour.

It wasn't long until Hamuko and Junpei went their separate ways. Hamuko was considering going back to the dorm but realized she still had some time before curfew. So she decided to go to the hospital to check up on Minato.

She eventually found his room thanks to the receptionist. There was no one around, which she thought was odd. She guessed that Mitsuru already left to the dorm. She quietly opened the door to the room Minato was in and was surprised to see him sitting up.

"H-hey! What are you doing, you should be resting!" She clearly surprised him as he jumped when he heard her voice.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Hamuko put her hands on her hips. "Well, I was here to see if you were alright, and it was a good thing I did. Just what are you thinking?"

Minato raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you even know what happened to me?"

Hamuko looked over Minato. He had a lot of bandages, even over his left ear. "No, but I can tell you didn't fall down the stairs like an idiot." Hamuko saw Minato's mouth twitch and smiled. She walked over to his side and pushed him down on the bed gently. "No one wants to tell me what happened, and that's fine. Just, don't kill yourself doing whatever you're doing, okay?"

Minato seemed surprised but then he laid down and closed his eyes. "I'm not going to die anytime soon. But, do you have a crush on me or something? You seem to care about me a lot despite us only meeting two nights ago."

Hamuko blushed lightly hit Minato's shoulder. "No I don't. I just don't want anything to happen to you after what you did two nights ago. I'm not going to forget how you saved me back then."

"I see…Well I'm going to be discharged soon, so you should get back to the dorm before Mitsuru freezes you. She's got a temper, that's for sure," Minato chuckled and so did Hamuko. Hamuko left and headed back to the dorm.

"I never expected my return to Iwatodai would be so…strange. It keeps my mind off of what happened ten years ago," Hamuko whispered to herself, letting a tear fall down her cheek. She wiped it off and returned to the dorm. She decided she would visit Minato tomorrow as well, to make sure he didn't do anything reckless.

**April 9, 2009**

Hamuko yawned as she was standing in the station waiting for the monorail. Yukari had to leave early for whatever reason so Hamuko was by herself. Or so she thought.

"Shiomi." Hamuko turned around and saw Mitsuru approach her.

"Senpai! What's up?" Hamuko asked, wondering why Mitsuru would approach her.

Mitsuru oddly chuckled. "I was just wondering if you have accustomed to Iwatodai yet."

"Eh, it's nice. Still need to check out some places like the shops by the station and the shrine. But it's been really great so far!"

Mitsuru smiled. "That's a relief. I was worried you would have some problems, but you appear to be doing just fine." Hamuko was starting to wonder what was up with all the stares around her but decided to ignore them. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Hamuko nodded and the two were soon on their way to school.

* * *

Hamuko was walking out of school until she saw Yukari. "Yukari-chan!" Hamuko called out. Yukari noticed and walked over to you.

"Hey Hamuko, I'm going to the hospital to see Minato-san. Want to come?" Yukari asked.

Hamuko was surprised Yukari was going to go see Minato, since she was pretty sure they didn't know each other, that well. Though the same could be said for herself and Minato. The two were soon at the hospital and were entering Minato's room. There they saw him, still covered in bandages, reading a book.

"Hey Minato-kun, whatcha reading?" Hamuko asked.

"Fifty Shades of Grey," Minato answered quickly and simply. The two girls just stared. Minato just looked up from his book and sighed. "You two really don't have a sense of humour. I'm actually reading a book about medical treatment."

"Huh? Why?" Hamuko asked, walking over to Minato's side to see if he was telling the truth, and he was.

"So if I ever get banged up like I did, I can at least treat my wounds so I won't die," Minato said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hamuko frowned and looked straight at Minato. Minato noticed and looked back. "What is it?"

"You better take care of yourself. Remember the promise you made yesterday?"

Minato shook his head. "I didn't promise anything." He then looked over at Yukari. "Uh, why are you here anyways?"

Yukari frowned and glared at Minato who wasn't fazed. "Well I thought I should be nice and check on how you're doing."

Minato didn't seem to have anything to say to that. "Well, we better get going. See you Minato-kun," Hamuko said, leaving Minato with Yukari.

When they exited the hospital Yukari spoke, "He's so rude! How can you even have a conversation with him?"

"I guess 'cause he's more familiar with me than you," Hamuko said shrugging.

"More familiar? By what, an hour?" Yukari decided to leave the conversation there, as she didn't want to argue with Hamuko, and about Minato of all people. "Anyways, how do you like the island so far? Anything interesting to you?"

Hamuko put a finger on her chin. "Well it's been pretty cool so far. The café at the mall is a place I want to go check out soon."

Yukari smiled. "Chagall Café? They have some incredible stuff for just a café. You can even get a part-time job there!"

Hamuko looked at Yukari with a shocked expression. "Really? Do you get to wear a maid's outfit?"

Yukari thought Hamuko looked a bit _too _excited about this. But Yukari would be lying if she said she wasn't curious either. "I'm not sure. Wanna go check it out tomorrow?"

"Yeah, definitely!" Hamuko said nodding enthusiastically, making Yukari laugh. Hamuko sighed in relief that her friend was able to forget about the little argument she had with Minato.

* * *

Midnight struck. Minato looked out the window and saw the greenery of the city.

"What do you think?" Minato didn't need to turn around to know who asked him that. "Is this a sight you want to see, or is it a sight you despise?"

"If I'm being honest Akihiko," Minato turned around to face Akihiko. "I would rather not have to see this sight ever again. Those monsters are dangerous and attack anyone who is awake during this hour. Human wars cause bloodshed, but when people are killed with no one to blame, well, someone's going to get blamed."

Akihiko smiled at his answer. "Good. This isn't a sight I particularly enjoy either, and I'm willing to sacrifice everything to end it."

Minato stared at his senior in admiration. Here was someone who didn't fear anything, not even death. It was clear he wasn't planning on dying, but he was willing to sacrifice himself if the need arose. Minato hoped that would never happen.

Just then, the whole building shook. "What was that!?" Akihiko asked, drawing his gun. Minato reached for where his knife used to be but remembered it was broken.

"Crap," Minato muttered. He didn't have a weapon. He looked around for anything he could use until the building shook again, causing him to fall to the ground while Akihiko gripped onto one of the hospital machinery to stand.

"Tch, I'm going to check what that was, stay here!" Akihiko shouted and rand off. Minato's eye twitched, annoyed his senior would think he wasn't any help. Though he wasn't going to be any help unless he gets a weapon.

Minato froze as he heard something behind him. He slowly turned around and his eyes widened as he saw a giant, hollow, blue mask staring at him. Minato took a step back and the mask just tilted a bit.

"Polydeuces!" Minato heard Akihiko shout and soon the monster was hit by lightning and disappeared from the window, presumably falling to its death.

But that was not the case, as Minato saw a giant hand cover the window. "What is this thing, an octopus?" Minato muttered. Minato decided to leave the hospital through the back entrance. He didn't want anything to happen to any of the other patients in the hospital.

When he exited, Minato's eyes widened. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." There were thousands, maybe even more, of those creatures with the masks and blobs for a body. And they were all going towards him. Minato turned around, ready to enter the hospital again until his instincts told him to get away from the door. He sidestepped to the left as the door was destroyed and a hand in the form of a fist was where the door once was. "Did that thing…punch the door!?"

Thankfully some of the little monsters were killed from the punch and the door but that still left a lot more.

"What can I do?" Minato gritted his teeth as he prepared for close combat. He may not be able to kill them, but he wasn't going to die like this. Minato adopted a fighting stance until time suddenly slowed down and he heard a voice in his head.

_Death is your blessing. Let Death be your salvation._

Minato's eyes widened and he slowly raised his hand. All of a sudden he felt something cut his palm, but he felt no pain. Blood was going down his arm, but he didn't care. A dark energy was starting to appear in his hand. Minato put his hand in front of him and in his hand was a card floating.

XIII

"Death is a blessing, huh."

And Minato crushed the card.

Minato was surrounded in dark energy and behind him something was forming. Behind Minato was a beautiful, floating lady in black armour. She had long blue hair and was holding a long one-handed sword. She had a bracelet on her left hand. On the bracelet were coffin-shaped charms.

"Macaria!" Minato shouted and the being, now known as Macaria, dashed forward and slayed each and every monster in her path. Macaria even used a strong fire attack and destroyed nearly all of the monsters. Minato turned around and saw the same monster that he saw from the window. It was huge, had 11 arms, one holding its mask. The monster seemed to be afraid of Minato and…ran. Minato blinked as the being from behind him disappeared. Minato looked at his right hand. The wound was gone, but the blood was still there.

"Hey, are you alright?" Minato saw Akihiko who went to his side.

Minato grinned. "Never better," Minato grabbed a piece of glass on the ground. "Let's go chase after that thing!"

Akihiko grinned. He knew he couldn't convince Minato to stay back and rest, and he knew better than anyone what it would be like to stay out of a fight. "Don't overdo it." Akihiko touched his right ear where there was a transceiver. "Mitsuru, we've got a problem. There's a huge shadow heading to the dorm. Be ready!" With a nod to Minato, the two ran after the monster. Minato meanwhile did his best to ignore his injuries.

* * *

In the dorm, at midnight…

"Um, senpai, how do you turn this on?" Yukari was currently in a room on the fourth floor of the dorm. In it was a large set of monitors.

"There is a switch beneath the table," Mitsuru answered Yukari. Mitsuru was currently preparing for the observations.

Soon the computers lit up and were showing every room in the dorm. The two focused on one of the monitors. The one with Hamuko's room. She seemed to have fallen asleep studying at her desk.

"So this is our new guest," Yukari jumped at the voice and turned around to see a middle-aged gentleman.

"Have you met her Ikutsuki-san?" Mitsuru asked, eyes focused on the monitor, hitting a key to observe her closer to see if she had any signs of stress or any other symptoms.

Ikutsuki shook his head, not that Mitsuru could see. "I have not. I arrived quite late today so I assume she was studying in her room. It's good to see such studious students."

Mitsuru only nodded and the three were left in an awkward silence (mostly for Yukari).

"What do you think Ikutsuki-san?" Mitsuru asked. "Does she have the potential?"

"She most certainly does," Ikutsuki said and the two girls looked at him. "Well, if she didn't, then they would have feasted on her mind by now." Yukari shivered and Mitsuru's eyes narrowed.

"But she is quite a fascinating case, to show no signs of being unstable or anything of the sort, it is truly marvelous," Ikutsuki said, looking a little too closely at Hamuko.

Yukari just looked down. "I feel bad for doing this behind her bag. We're treating her like a guinea pig."

Ikutsuki looked at Yukari and gave her a smile, though it didn't comfort her. "We are doing this for her own safety. Imagine what would happen if she was attacked without anyway to defend herself. She could end up like the boy, we wouldn't want that would we?" Yukari quickly shook her head, remembering the list of injuries Mitsuru told her that Minato had. And most of them could have been avoided, if he had the power to protect himself.

All of a sudden there was a beep and Mitsuru hit a button, stopping the beep. "Akihiko, is that you?"

_"Mitsuru, we've got a problem. There's a huge shadow heading to the dorm. Be ready!"_

That was all Akihiko said before he ended the call. "Akihiko? Akihiko!"

"Another shadow outside of Tartarus?" Ikutsuki said in surprise.

"Wait, so is he bringing that thing here?" Yukari asked, starting to panic.

Mitsuru went into thought before looking at Yukari. "Takeba, let us go and assist-" Mitsuru was cut off by the ground shaking.

"W-what was that!?" Yukari exclaimed, almost falling down.

"Just what are we up against?" Mitsuru asked quietly before looking back at Yukari. "Change of plans. Takeba, go get Shiomi. Akihiko and I will hold it off. Chairman you wait here!" Before either could say anything, Mitsuru grabbed her rapier which was at the side and dashed out of the room. Yukari was stunned but quickly followed while Ikutsuki just turned back towards the monitors, watching the events unfold.

Mitsuru dashed down the stairs and exited the dorm. She halted to a stop once she stepped outside. In front of her was a giant monster, 11 arms, one used to hold a hollow, blue mask. The monster seemed to stare at her. One of its hand turned into a fist and was ready to deliver a punch until it was quickly struck by lightning. Mitsuru looked past the monster and saw Akihiko and, much to her surprise, Minato.

"Again!" Akihiko shouted as the large being behind him used another lightning attack, making the monster turn around and face them. Akihiko was panting, showing Mitsuru he must have used up a lot of energy.

"My turn!" Mitsuru shouted, putting the gun to her head and pulling the trigger, summoning another being behind her. The being behind her used a frigid ice attack on the monster, freezing a couple of its arms. Minato could only watch in wonders as the two beings behind his seniors attacked the monster.

The monster then stopped attacking and looked up. Mitsuru and Akihiko were on guard, preparing for the monster's next attack, but they did not expect the monster to jump and latch itself on the dorm building. It started to climb to the roof.

Mitsuru immediately tapped her ear piece. "Takeba! Takeba! Are you there?" There was no answer and Mitsuru was starting to get worried. She was about to enter the dorm until she heard some growling from behind her. She turned around and saw Akihiko punch a monster into oblivion. But the fact that there were hundreds of monsters in the distance surprised her. She bit her lip and pulled out her gun, prepared to fight again.

She didn't notice Minato running inside the dorm.

* * *

Hamuko's eyes shot open as she felt the ground shake and fall out of her chair. She stood up and rubbed her head and almost fell when the ground shook again. "An earthquake?"

"Hey! Are you in there? I'm sorry, but I'm coming in!" Hamuko was surprised when Yukari burst into her room holding a bow and a naginata.

"Look, I don't have time to explain anything, just follow me!" Yukari exclaimed. She was about to turn around until she looked at the weapons in her hand. "Here, take this!"

Hamuko blinked as she was given the naginata. Why does Yukari have a naginata of all things? And wouldn't a gun be more effective in, well, any situation? Unless they were fighting monsters.

"Look, I'll answer your question later, come on!" Yukari grabbed the Hamuko's hand and pulled her down the stairs. They were about to leave through the back door when all of a sudden the door was blown apart and nearly hit the two girls. Hamuko's eyes widened as she saw two blobs with masks and claws. Yukari could only put her arms in front in defense as the monster slashed at her arms, sending her flying into the wall.

"Yukari!" Hamuko called before looking back at the monster. She was surprisingly not scared, this time she was going to save her friend. She was slashed the shadow with the naginata and found herself quite liking the style of it. She twirled it then slashed another monster in half. She gasped as she saw a lot more entering. She took a step back, but ready to take them all on.

"Hamuko! We need to go to the roof, we'll have an advantage there!" Yukari called out. Hamuko quickly slashed another monster before rushing to the stairs where Yukari was waiting. Yukari loaded an arrow and fired at a monster that was following them. The two girls quickly raced up the stairs and eventually reached the roof. "We should be safe here. We have a wide open space to fight."

"Yukari-chan, what were those things?" Hamuko asked, on her guard and staring at the door.

"Those things, we call them shadows. They're the enemy of mankind. This time we stand in, the weird events going on, it's all because of them," Yukari said and Hamuko was now absorbing the information.

The enemy of mankind?

The two girls froze when they heard a gross slimy sound behind them. They turned around and their eyes widened as they saw many hands reach onto the roof. Then soon the monster showed itself and there it was, 11 huge, long arms. One was holding a blue, hollow mask. Yukari was terrified while Hamuko was shocked at the large shadow in front of them.

Yukari tapped her earpiece. "Senpai! ...No good, it's broken." The shadow stared at the two, its arms flailing about before stopping. 6 of the arms reached into the mask, and then pulled out 6 swords. All being bigger than Hamuko herself. The girls' were now even more terrified. Hamuko gripped her naginata and Yukari took out her gun. "I need to…I can do this…" Hamuko was surprised when Yukari placed the gun on her forehead and wondered what she was planning on doing. For some reason, Hamuko didn't feel the need to stop her. All of a sudden Yukari was sent flying by a blast of fire.

"Yukari!" Hamuko shouted as Yukari was sent flying. Hamuko was about to go to her but was instantly stopped by a fire attack in front of her. She turned back to the monster and saw it approaching her. It extended an arm, ready to cut Hamuko in half. Hamuko countered the sword with her naginata, fighting against it. She knew she couldn't overpower the shadow.

"What if I…" Hamuko knocked the sword away from her and sliced the arm off. The sword disintegrated but that was one arm gone. 5 more to go. Hamuko was not expecting the arm she just cut off to 'walk' over to her and slap her to the ground.

"How can I fight something like that?" Hamuko wondered as the monster was heading towards her. Time suddenly slowed down and Yukari's gun was next to her. She stared at it and picked it up. She closed her eyes and saw a young boy in striped clothes. The same boy who made her sign that contract.

"Go on…"

She pointed the gun at herself, feeling the cold barrel against her head.

"Per…"

"So…"

"NA!"

The sound of glass shattering echoed and Hamuko was surrounded in a blue light. Behind Hamuko was a being with long hair and a heart-shaped lyre. It had a mechanical body with a golden torso.

**"Thou art I…"**

**"And I am thou…" **

All of a sudden Hamuko felt a sudden pain in her head and she fell to her knees. The pain in her head increased and the being that was originally behind her exploded into bits as something else emerged from within it. A scary beast with a mask and coffin lids surrounding it. It took out a long one-handed sword and dashed straight at the shadow. Hamuko screamed in pain as the new beast mercilessly devastated the shadow. Soon the only remains of the shadow were the ichor on the ground.

But the beast wasn't done yet. It seemed like it was a wild beast with no tamer. It looked at Hamuko, who was clutching her head in pain, then it turned towards Yukari. Yukari was incredibly scared as the beast started to dash over towards her. But in a flash it was hit with a powerful electric attack, making it crash on the ground and causing Hamuko to cry out in pain. Yukari turned towards the door and saw Minato with his right hand bleeding and a being in front of him.

* * *

Minato dashed inside the dorm and was surprised to see a bunch of the monsters he killed climbing up the stairs. "Get out of here!" He shouted. He used the glass piece from the hospital and cut his left hand. Dark energy swirled around him and soon the being from the hospital appeared. "Macaria!" Macaria used raised her left arm and lightning struck each of the monsters, killing all of them. Minato panted as Macaria disappeared. He felt exhausted but he had to go and kill the monster. He rushed up the stairs and reached the roof. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"I don't have time for this!" Minato kicked the door down and entered the roof. As soon as he entered the roof, he saw a giant beast heading straight towards Yukari, ready to tear her apart. "Shit!" Minato cut his hand again with the glass piece, a little too much this time as more blood than before trickled down his arm. Once again Macaria was summoned and she immediately halted the beast with a powerful electric attack, making it fall to the ground.

The beast got up and let out a roar as it charged at Macaria. Macaria countered the beasts' sword with her own, slowly overpowering it. She kicked the beast down to the ground and stabbed its shoulder. The beast screamed out in pain and so did Hamuko, who Minato just noticed was on the ground clutching her head. He rushed over towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hamuko! Control yourself!" Minato wasn't sure if this thing came from Hamuko, but it sure seemed like it.

The beast flung itself at Macaria and slashed her left arm, causing Minato to clutch his left arm. Macaria countered and stabbed the beasts' leg, making Hamuko scream out in pain again. Soon the two beings were parrying each other, though Macaria seeming to be stronger. The beast let out a loud roar and released a large flash, sending Macaria flying into the wall. Minato screamed in pain as he was also sent flying into the wall. "I guess anything that happens to Macaria affects me as well. At least I keep my body parts."

Minato stood up and raised his arm, Macaria seemed to have recovered and pointed her sword at the beast. Soon bright, glowing cards started to surround the beast and before Minato knew it, the beast roared in pain before banishing. In its place was another being in a robotic body, gold torso, long hair, and a heart-shaped lyre.

Minato looked over himself. Bloody hand? Check. Opened wounds? Check. Head injury? Check. Fainting from blood loss? Check…

* * *

Hamuko kept panting as her consciousness started to return. She looked up and saw the original being before that beast appeared. All pain she felt was gone and she was now just exhausted.

"No!" Hamuko turned to Yukari who was now being attacked by some smaller shadows. "Get away from me!"

Hamuko gripped the gun and ran over to Yukari. "Orpheus!" Hamuko shouted when she pulled the trigger. The being, Orpheus appeared, and bashed the shadows to oblivion with her lyre. "Yukari…"

Yukari gasped as Hamuko started to fall. She quickly caught her. "Hey, are you alright? Please, wake up!" Soon Mitsuru and Akihiko appeared and observed the area. They looked at the three juniors. Akihiko rushed towards Minato while Mitsuru rushed towards Yukari.

Ikutsuki was sitting in the command room, watching everything that was happening by the monitors. There was a camera everywhere in the dorm, even on the roof and outside the front door.

He watched as Akihiko and Mitsuru teamed up against the huge shadow with a lot of arms. He watched as Yukari and Hamuko fought off some tiny shadows before running to the roof. He watched as the large shadow retreated and started to climb up the walls on to the roof. He watched as Minato dashed inside, summoning something in a most curious way. He watched as Hamuko dealt with the shadow with skill. He watched the beast that tore its way from the other being Hamuko summoned. He watched the beast utterly destroy the shadow. He watched the beast fight Minato's summoned being. He watched as Minato's being defeated the beast. He watched as Hamuko summoned the original being and defeated the remaining shadows.

At some point Mitsuru and Akihiko had joined him and he convinced them to stay and watch the duel between Minato and Hamuko. The two seniors quickly left when the two transfer students collapsed. Ikutsuki was very surprised at everything that occurred. He had not expected the giant shadow to attack the dorm so soon. He had not expected there to be someone who wields multiple of those beings, one extremely powerful one at that. Ikutsuki couldn't stop the grin that formed on his face, as he started to contact the Kirijo Group Ambulance.

**I really am not good at fight scenes, so sorry. I also think I'll stick with the fights scenes being Minato's POV, like ****_Yoshikunitsu _****suggested. **


	5. Chapter 5

**April 17, 2009**

**Hamuko's POV**

…I opened my eyes and I immediately close them. The light was just too, well, bright. I try opening them again, more slowly and carefully this time. I see white. A lot of white. As well as some writing on the ceiling.

_I am always watching you._

Creepy. Whatever. I heard a sound from the left of me. I was about to turn my head until a face entered my view.

"You're awake!" It was Yukari-chan. She lets out a sigh of relief as she moves out of my sight. I turn my head to the left and I see her sitting on a chair, next to the bed I'm on. "Jeez, too much sleep, you think? Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

I decided to move and sit up. I scanned the room and it seemed like I was in a hospital room. Oh yeah, now I remember what happened. I still have no idea if what happened in my dreams was real, but that long-nosed guy told me about my power of Persona and I think mine got destroyed and unleashed hell on the roof. The pain was brutal though. My head felt like it was going to split into pieces, and I felt pain in my right leg and right shoulder. How was I able to regain control? Oh, and I saved Yukari before passing out. Oh, Yukari-chan is waiting for a response.

…

What am I supposed to say? 'Thank you for worrying me? That's just plain insensitive.

"Look, I just want to say, I'm sorry," Yukari started to fidget with her skirt. I tilted my head. Apologising for what?

"For what?" I am genuinely curious. I may not look it, but I'm good at reading people and understanding their emotions. But I have no idea why she's apologising.

"I was supposed to be the one to protect you, but it ended up being the other way around," she still won't look at me.

"It's fine Yukari-chan. Not everyone can even think about shooting themselves in the head," I say, hoping to cheer her up. She cracked a smile. Success!

She all of a sudden looked depressed again. "I, um, also want to tell you. I'm just like you," I blinked. What the hell was that supposed to mean? We're both girls? We both like to shop?

"What do you mean?" She has the world record for confusing me the most out of anyone I know.

"My dad, he died ten years ago as well. It's the same with you, right? I heard about how your parents died," wait, what? "So I thought it would only be fair if I told you about my past."

How did she find out? And who brings up someone's dead parents in front of them!?

"I see. I'm sorry for your loss Yukari-chan," I guess she must have her reasons, but still.

Yukari-chan didn't say anything. She stood up and headed to the door. "Well I guess I should go see how our other patient is doing. I'm glad you're okay, don't push yourself."

Other patient? I look to the side and I see my school uniform neatly folded. I get out of the bed and put on the clothes and entered the room across form mine, since that was wear Yukari-chan went to. She was talking to Minato-kun, or at least trying to. Wait, how long have I been out anyways? Yukari-chan didn't tell me.

"Hey Minato-kun," I greeted. The two looked towards me.

"Are you sure you should be up?" Yukari-chan asked worriedly.

I just wave her concern off. "I feel fine Yukari-chan, don't worry," I add a smile and it seemed to ease her concern.

"So sleeping beauty finally awakes," I turn to Minato-kun who was looking at me with a small smile.

That reminds me, "How long have I been out?"

"About a week," Minato-kun answered as soon as Yukari-chan opened her mouth.

A week. I've been out for an entire week. Great. Absolutely great. A week that I could have spent gathering information. Wait a second…

"Shouldn't you be out of the hospital by now?" I was told he would be released the day after that shadow attacked us. So April tenth.

"I ended up getting more injuries," he answered simply. I just nodded and smiled.

"I hope you get better soon," I say. Might as well try and make him feel better.

"Yeah, thanks."

* * *

We were now on the fourth floor of the dorm. We entered a room, a quite spacious room. It had a lot of computer monitors. I wonder what they're for. There were three couches, one small one and two long ones and a coffee table in the centre of the couches. Mitsuru-senpai was sitting on the right couch. A grey-haired guy was sitting on the left couch, and some teacher-looking guy was sitting on the single couch.

"Hello, please, take a seat," the teacher guy said. We did take a seat, Yukari and I sitting next to Mitsuru-senpai and Minato-kun taking a seat next to the grey-haired guy. "Hello, my name is Shuji Ikutsuki, the chairman of this dorm."

Minato nodded and I smiled. "Nice to meet you!"

"And this is Akihiko Sanada, a third year and also a resident of the dorm. You two haven't met yet, have you?" I looked towards the grey-haired guy.

"How's it going?" He asked, with an awkward smile. He must not be used to greeting people, or girls. Or both.

I just smiled. "It's going good."

The Mitsuru-senpai cleared her throat, causing everyone to look at her. "Let's get straight to the point. Arisato, Shiomi, would you believe me if I said there was more than 24 hours in a day?"

I blinked. Not blinked in confusion, but blinked in 'are you serious?' Minato-kun just gave her a flat stare.

"Did you forget the first night at the dorm already?" He asked. The first night…I remember.

I was walking to the dorm when I found him unconscious. When that monster attacked us, he acted brave, like a foolish hero. I ran, 'cause at the time I thought 'might as well have one of die than both'. That didn't mean I wanted him to die or anything, I just didn't see how anyone could fight a monster of that size. So I was seriously surprised when he entered the dorm, still alive. Though with some injuries. He also boldly claimed stuff about the hidden time to them, but I guess they were still suspicious about us. Or something like that.

Mitsuru-senpai just sighed and opened the briefcase on the table. In it were two guns, two red armbands, and two holsters.

"In that time we call the Dark Hour," I finally have a proper name for it! "We fight enemies that only appear during that time. They are called shadows and both of you have fought them. We are a club known as the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. On papers we're just a school club but in reality we fight shadows."

I see what they want. "So you want us to join you?" Mitsuru nodded and soon I felt them all stare at me intently. I looked at the gun. "Wait, so how do you fight shadows? With Personas?"

"I'm surprised you know about Personas, though that is to be expected. In order to summon our Personas, we need a way to evoke them. Which is what those guns do. We call them evokers," Mitsuru explained without missing a single beat.

Maybe, just maybe, I will finally get the answers I've been searching for this whole time. "I'm in." Yukari let out the breath she was holding. Soon all eyes were on Minato.

Minato simply leaned back into the couch. "So, do we have any idea on how to get rid of the Dark Hour?"

"We do not have any conclusive evidence," Ikutsuki-san adjusted his glasses. "However the tower you two have probably seen is the Shadow's nest."

Both Minato-kun and I were surprised. "Tch, makes sense. Wish you could have told me that before." What does that mean? Did Minato-kun go to the tower on his own? Minato-kun grabbed one of the guns from the briefcase and twirled it. "I'm in, but remember I have amnesia. So I probably won't stay forever…wait a second. Don't you know anything about me?"

Mitsuru-senpai looked surprised at Minato's outburst but quickly composed herself. "I do know some things about you, however I am not sure if you would like everyone to hear about it."

Minato-kun shrugged. "Who cares? Just tell me."

I can tell Mitsuru-senpai doesn't appreciate Minato-kun's attitude. She sighed. "You are an excellent student, scoring perfect in all your exams," I noticed Minato-kun's mouth twitch. "You are an orphan however and grew up in an orphanage your whole life." This time Akihiko-senpai looked towards Minato-kun with a surprised expression. "However, there is no information beyond 1999 about you."

1999? That year seems to be coming up a lot.

Minato-kun just blinked. "That's it? That's all there is to know about me? Was I some kind of spy or something?"

Mitsuru-senpai frowned. "I am sorry Arisato, but that's all there was in your files." Wait, how did she get to his files? Is it because she's the daughter of some rich company?

Minato-kun sighed. "Whatever. I'm still in. Maybe I can learn more as time goes on."

Ikutsuki-san clasped his hands together. "Thank you both so much. As for your dorm mishaps, why don't you stay here? It would be convenient for everybody."

Wasn't that just so they could find out if we could use a Persona? "Dorm mishaps? But wasn't that…" Thank you for confirming my thoughts Yukari-chan. "Never mind. I'm glad you both joined. I was worried one of you would say no."

Ikutsuki cleared his throats and we all looked towards him. "That brings me to the next topic, the tower. We call that tower Tartarus and it is in there we believe we will find all the answers we seek. Originally it was just Mitsuru and Akihiko but now we have you three."

"Chairman," Mitsuru-senpai stood up. "I hope you were not going to suggest we start exploring the tower the day they woke up?"

Ikutsuki-san laughed nervously. "Of course not Mitsuru, give me some credit. I was going to suggest we start exploring Tartarus _tomorrow_." Mitsuru-senpai still wasn't happy about that but before she could say anything, Akihiko-senpai cut in.

"I think that's a good idea Mitsuru, besides I've finally confirmed my suspicions." That seemed to catch Mitsuru's attention.

"…Very well. Tomorrow, be back early. We will be exploring Tartarus tomorrow." Mitsuru-senpai immediately left, Akihiko-senpai and Ikutsuki-san following, leaving us three in here. I grab my evoker, armband, and holster. Minato-kun grabs his armband and holster.

"I look forward to working with you two," I say, bowing. Yukari-chan laughed while Minato smiled.

"Yeah, me too," Minato-kun said before leaving. Soon we all went to our rooms. When I entered my room, I changed into my nightwear and laid on my bed.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I ask myself. "Will I finally find the truth?" I close my eyes, as I remember the night. A lot of fire, a lot of blood, a bright light, and a maniacal laugh.

* * *

**April 18, 2009**

**Minato POV**

This is honestly really dumb. I'm on the train to school. Yes, school. I just got out of the hospital and I have to go to school. Sure I got over a week off, but this is ridiculous. Last night was a bit disappointing to. You'd think there would be more information about me. How did I lose my memory anyways? Did I get into some car accident? But Hamuko found me sleeping in the streets half naked. And then there's the Dark Hour. I can't say I hate it, but from what I've seen it causes problems and people end up getting hurt. According to Mitsuru, those monsters, Shadows, are the cause of those people who walk around like zombies. I don't know if I was a good person before, but I want to get rid of this hour.

Next was my Persona. Macaria. I don't know why, but I needed to cut myself in order to summon her. Thank goodness the evokers will fix that. But she's really powerful. She is good with a sword, has fire attacks, lightning attacks, and some kind of light attack.

Then there was Hamuko. She also had a strong Persona. That beast thing with the sword and scary mask. It was like a wild beast. I wonder if it's a good idea to have Hamuko on the team. She may end up killing us.

But the fact that Personas represent our "true selves" or something, it's kind of scary seeing that monster represent Hamuko. But I guess it is weird seeing a beautiful, powerful lady represent me. Maybe it's more about who the Personas are based off. Maybe I should do some research into that.

I walked up to the school gates. I saw Hamuko talking to some dude with a baseball cap and a purple backpack. The bag looks weird, but Hamuko seems to be in a better mood from last night.

I sat down next to my desk buddy, whose name is Rio in case I forgot to mention. "Hey Minato-kun, welcome back. I heard you were in the hospital, are you okay?"

I just nodded. "Never better," I say. It wasn't long before Ekoda entered and we had to pay attention. It was probably in my best interest to pay attention, considering how much classes I've missed.

* * *

I yawned. School was over. I am never going to stay awake in class again. Most of the teachers kept getting off topic and I ended up learning ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! I was at the area in front of the Practise Building. There was a tiny tree there. It looked like it was important to the school but I was just interested in the area around it. It was a nice quiet area.

Until the hyenas appear. Seriously, I hear hyenas. I turn around and I see three girls just laughing their heads off. They walked away, still laughing. I stood up and entered the hallway. Kneeling on the ground was a girl with lots of books scattered.

"O-oh! I'm sorry," she said, starting to pack up quickly.

I kneeled down to help her. "What are you sorry for?"

She looked surprised at my question. "Huh?"

I handed her the books and stood up and extended my hand. She put the books into her bag and noticed my hand. She was very confused, and it was actually starting to annoy me. She grabbed my hand and I helped her up.

She immediately bowed. "Thank you very much. I'm sorry to be a bother."

That did it. What kind of life was this girl living? Who the hell were those girls before?

"Let's go," I said. She was confused to say the least. "We're going to the café, come on." I turned around and started to leave. I didn't hear her move but soon she rushed to my side. Was she really going to follow me, someone she doesn't even know the name of?

* * *

We made it to the café, somehow without speaking at all. "Alright, that's it." She looked up from her cup of coffee. The whole time she had her head hung low. "What's your name?"

"F-Fuuka Yamagishi," she said quietly.

"I'm Minato Arisato. Nice to meet you," I said. She only nodded without looking at me. I sighed, "Look, I probably don't have any right saying this, but what the hell is up with you? You apologise for no reason, you stutter a lot, and you have absolutely no self-confidence." She seemed shocked but looked down. Okay, that may have not been the best choice of words. "Is it those girls? Do they bully you often?"

"N-no! They're my friends!" What.

"Friends? Don't friends look after each other? Friends don't knock you down and leave you," I say.

"It's none of your business!" She exclaimed, surprising me. Well, at least she can show some other emotion aside from…that guilt-depressed feeling. But she can't keep living like this.

"You were so surprised that I helped you, then you apologized for being a bother. That's not a good thing Fuuka," I really should by some psychology books, 'cause I'm not good at this whole cheering up thing.

"I'm fine Minato-san. And why do you care anyways?" She asked, a little more confident. I guess she's warming up to me, somehow.

And why _do_ I care? For all I know, I was a cold-hearted bastard before. "I don't have any memories before I transferred here. But there were people who accepted me, despite how suspicious I was. And I think it's wrong for a person to be treated like they are nothing more than trash. And they'll continue to bully you if you don't do something."

"…"

I laugh, surprising her. "You're right though. It isn't any of my business. I don't even know what kind of person I was before." I stood up. "Sorry for dragging you here." Now who's the one apologising? "Later Fuuka."

"Wait!" I stopped and turned around, surprised Fuuka was the one who called out to me. "Um, I appreciate you talking to me. It opened my eyes a bit." I sat back down, she seemed like she had something to tell me. "I'm sick, so I'm not often at school. And I'm already pressured by my parents, but Moriyama-san has it more badly than me, so that's why I don't mind. They're just trying to let out their feelings."

"They shouldn't be using you though," I say. There was more to this girl than I thought. And to think she cared so much about some worthless bullies. "Anyways, it's getting a bit late. Want me to walk you home?"

Fuuka shook her head. "It's fine Minato-san." I raise a brow and started to leave.

"See you around Fuuka," I say. She looked surprised and nodded with a smile. Why am I afraid that I am her first, good friend? Well, Tartarus we go! Maybe with a Persona I won't get my ass kicked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Minato POV**

I approached the dorm, and what do I see? Some guy struggling to get the suitcase up the steps while carrying three bags. Who is this guy anyways? Wonder if he's a new Persona user? If so, Persona users being rare my ass. So they found, what, three in the same month? And I doubt Yukari is a veteran, considering her actions on the roof. But what kind of idiot tries to roll a suitcase up the stairs?

I shake my head and approach him. "You need help with that?" I was originally going to say something rude, but decided against it. If he's going to be a teammate, then I guess I should be on good terms with him.

"Huh? Uh, nope, I got it under control…this thing isn't budging at all," he said, pushing with all his might.

I took the bags he was holding, just to lessen the load. "Carry it up the steps," I say. He blinked before doing that. Soon we heard a voice from the other side.

"Hey! Hurry it up will you?" That was Akihiko's voice. The guy just shouted back.

"Hold your horses! This thing is freakin' heavy!" He opened the door and pushed the suitcase in before panting. I entered behind him and dropped his bags next to him.

"J-Junpei!? Why is he here!?" Yukari all but shouted. Akihiko, Yukari, and Hamuko were standing in front of the door. Now that I think about it, this guy was talking to Hamuko earlier.

"This is Junpei Iori from 2-F," Akihiko said to me. "He'll be staying here from now on."

Yukari seemed to really not be pleased with this. "You have the potential!? For real?"

Junpei just rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, senpai found me at the convenience store surrounded by coffins, crying like a baby. Man that was embarrassing! I don't remember much, but apparently that's normal." Normal?

"What's normal?" I asked.

"Y'know, being confused and stuff," he then put his hand out. "This is all basic Persona textbook stuff, didn't you know?" Why is this guy so cocky?

"Really? That didn't happen to me," Hamuko said, with a small smile on her face.

"Big deal. Happens to everyone else," Junpei responded, though I could see his eye twitch.

"Didn't happen to me either," I say, wondering what Junpei will do.

"…" Junpei looked at Akihiko. "Senpai, did you lie to me?"

Akihiko just looked on passively. "No, those two are just special cases." He looked at all four of us. "Well, are you ready to go to Tartarus?"

Hamuko, Yukari, and I nodded while Junpei just looked clueless. "Tartarus? What's that? Sounds like toothpaste?"

Tartarus, that word rings a bell. Wonder if it also has something to do with mythology. Whatever.

"You'll see," was all Akihiko said before heading up the stairs.

Junpei turned towards us. "Bet you're all stoked, having me here," he said leaning on his suitcase. I am so tempted to push the suitcase.

"H-huh? Uh, yeah, sure," Yukari said.

Hamuko decided to give Junpei the benefit of the doubt. "Glad you're with us Junpei-kun!"

Junpei grinned. "Thank Hamu-tan," he then looked towards me. "I don't think we've met. I'm Junpei Iori!" He held out his hand.

I shook his hand. "Minato Arisato. We'll be counting on you."

* * *

And now we were at the school. I cannot wait to get my revenge.

"Why the hell are we here!?" Junpei shouted. I forgot he was here.

"Just wait," Akihiko said. "The Dark Hour is approaching."

And then green, no more lights, blood everywhere, blah, blah, blah. Usual Dark Hour stuff. And then the school transforming into a deformed tower. I looked at the group. Mitsuru and Akihiko were as passive as always, Yukari was just slightly uncomfortable, and Hamuko and Junpei. Their faces were priceless. I wish cell phones worked in the Dark Hour, otherwise I would totally take picture…wait, I don't have a phone. I guess I should go buy one. I'll need a job though.

Mitsuru stepped forwards. "This is Tartarus. A labyrinth of Shadows. We believe we will find the answers to the Dark Hour here."

"Labyrinth? What the hell happened to our school!?" Junpei clearly couldn't handle the idea of a school transforming into a tall, deformed tower.

"It will return to normal once the Dark Hour ends," Mitsuru explained.

"No, why did our school of all places turn into…a huge tower?" Junpei asked. That is a good question. Why our school of all places? There was a silence at Junpei's question. "You don't know?"

Akihiko stepped forward. "No we don't, but that's why we hope to find all the answers in Tartarus."

That is the biggest lie I've ever heard. I am pretty sure Mitsuru is smart enough to realize it isn't a coincidence that a school funded by the Kirijo Group would transform into the Shadow's nest. So clearly they don't want to tell us. Whatever, if it doesn't have anything to do with my memories, it's not really a concern of mine.

And soon we entered to lobby. Junpei, Yukari, and Hamuko were at awe. "Damn, this place looks awesome!"

"For the Shadow's home, this place looks beautiful," Yukari and Junpei were staring at the giant clock while Hamuko was staring at the blue door. The door that so rudely rejected me.

We were all startled when we heard the sound of metal clanging. We turned to Akihiko and Mitsuru and saw some weapons on the ground. A short sword, a long sword, a naginata, and a bow and quiver.

"Akihiko! I told you to be careful!" Mitsuru exclaimed, glaring at Akihiko who just rubbed the back of his head before facing us.

"Alright, pick a weapon that would be best suited for you," Akihiko said, and soon we were all near the weapons. Yukari immediately took the bow and quiver while Hamuko took the naginata. Junpei picked up the long sword and…started swinging it like a baseball bat. I took the short sword. "Now we're going to appoint a leader."

Junpei stopped swinging his sword and looked at Akihiko. "A leader? Oh, me. Me, me, me. Pick me."

Akihiko looked at Junpei and sighed. He looked at Hamuko and I. "You're in charge."

Hamuko seemed surprised and Junpei, well he didn't like that idea for some reason. "Wait, why her? She doesn't look like a leader! And she's a girl!"

Wow. Someone's sexist. Hamuko glared at Junpei. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Before Junpei could get his ass kicked by Hamuko, Akihiko interrupted. "She kept her cool when the dorm was attacked by shadows, but there's more. Junpei, Yukari, can you two summon your Personas like she could?" Akihiko raised his evoker to her head. "No hesitation once you feel the cold, steel barrel."

Junpei put on a brave face. "O-of course I can!"

Yukari didn't even bother hiding it. "I think so."

"These are Shadows we're dealing with. Without your Persona, you're screwed," Akihiko said.

Junpei gulped while Yukari sighed. "I know that much."

I just noticed Hamuko walk towards that blue door. Wait, did she actually open it!? "How did she open that door?" I wonder aloud. All the members of SEES turned towards me, then to her. I also just noticed the moving…things in the background. It was like Tartarus was alive. Creepy. Yukari and Junpei walked over to Hamuko.

"Yo, are you okay? You look like a zombie," Junpei said.

Hamuko frowned. "I do not look like a zombie."

"But what were you doing, just staring into space?" Yukari asked. "Are you still recovering from the attack?"

"I…just thought I saw something. Just wanted to make sure there was no Shadow around," Hamuko said. Wait, so the others can't see the door?

"You do not have to worry Shiomi," we all turn towards Mitsuru. "Shadows don't appear in the lobby."

"Really? Why?" I ask. Well, I guess if they did I wouldn't be standing here.

"We do not know, but we use it to our advantage," Mitsuru said. "Now then, are you all prepared to enter the tower? Akihiko and I won't be joining you. You all need practise."

We all nod and then enter the clock. I feel so much more confident this time. I don't have some punk's knife, but a sword and a Persona. The others were a bit dizzy. They looked around and were startled when there was no entrance.

"Where's the entrance!?" Junpei shouted. Why the hell would he shout? I was about to answer him when a voice cut into our heads.

_"When you enter the clock, you teleport into the true labyrinth." _That was Mitsuru's voice.

"Whoa, is that you senpai?" Hamuko asked. Who else did she think it was?

_"Yes, it is my Personas ability. I will be providing assistance, such as finding out a Shadows weakness or navigating you through the labyrinth,"_ Mitsuru explained.

"But is outside support really needed?" I asked. I wanted to see what the true potential of the Ice Queen was.

_"The labyrinth changes structure every day. Outside support is essential."_ Well that sucks. We heard her gasp. _"Two Shadows are heading your way! What could have attracted them to you?"_

"Oh I don't know, how about Mr. Sexist and his shout?" I say. Before anyone could respond, the two Shadows appear from the corner.

I smirk as they're the exact same type of Shadow I fought the last time I was here and the ones that attacked the hospital and dorm. I grip my sword and dash straight towards them. I hear everyone gasp but I know these things well. The first one tried to slash at me, but I dodged and slashed it in half with my sword. The other one had a new trick. It used an ice attack. I quickly rolled out of the way and slashed it in half. "That's that."

I turned back towards my fellow teammates. They were in awe. Heh, I'm pretty awesome, yep.

_"That was fantastique Arisato," _Mitsuru complimented me in French. Why French, I have no idea.

"Thanks Mitsuru," I say before walking over to the others. "So, let's be a little quieter, shall we?"

Hamuko took the lead and it wasn't long until we encountered another of the same Shadow. "Mitsuru, what are these Shadows called?" I was getting tired of calling them Shadows with claws or black goo monsters with a mask.

_"They are called Cowardly Mayas. They are weak to fire. Shiomi, your Persona has an Agi skill."_

And I'm going to guess Agi means fire. "Roger senpai!" Hamuko called before pointing the evoker to her head and pulling the trigger. "Orpheus!" Her Persona, Orpheus appeared and an explosion appeared where the Shadow was. Soon there was nothing left of the Shadow.

I whistled. "Nice one Hamuko."

_"Tres bien Shiomi."_

She smiled at me and I turned towards Yukari and Junpei. Yukari was amazed and Junpei was glaring. Was he jealous or something? We continued until we saw some stairs.

"Do we go up the stairs?" I ask.

_"As you progress in the tower, more powerful Shadows will appear. Progress when you feel you are ready."_

I turned to Hamuko "Well?"

Hamuko looked at Junpei and Yukari. "They should try and get used to summoning their Personas. Let's stick around here for a bit."

I nodded and we went around another corner. Out of nowhere Mitsuru shouted. _"Shadows are attacking from above!" _It was too late and soon we were surrounded by three Maya's.

"Persona!" I hear Hamuko yell as Orpheus easily killed one of the Shadows.

"Junpei! Yukari!" I shout. They need to help. I mean, I could easily go and kill the remaining to by myself, but like Hamuko said. They need experience.

"R-right!" Yukari placed the evoker on her forehead and pulled the trigger. "Io!" Her Persona appeared and a blast of wind destroyed the Maya, sending it flying in pieces.

"Wow," I say. I must say, I was not expecting Yukari to have such a strong Persona, especially since that was her first time summoning her Persona, well, in a fight.

"I can do even better!" I turn to Junpei who summoned his Persona. His Persona looked pretty cool. It cleaved the remaining Shadow in half. "Heh, who's the man?"

"That was great you guys!" Hamuko complimented.

"Right? I was awesome!" Junpei cheered and I face palmed. I turned around and, as I expected, saw two more Mayas.

"Way to go Junpei, attracting even more Shadows," I say, gripping my sword.

He didn't seem happy with that comment. "Oh yeah? Well I haven't seen you summon your Persona yet!"

I raised a brow. What was his point? But I guess I should summon my Persona. Though, I'm a bit curious. For some reason, Macaria needed my blood to be exposed with the Dark Hour in order for me to summon her. So, what will happen if my blood isn't exposed? Well, now's a better time than any to find out. I place the evoker to my head, and pull the trigger.

I was very surprised when I saw a male version of Hamuko's Persona appear and blasted the Shadows with Agi.

I just stared in shock as my Persona, Orpheus disappeared.

"Minato-kun, what happened to your other Persona?" Yukari asked. To my knowledge, only Yukari and Akihiko have seen Macaria.

"I…have no idea," I say. I look towards Hamuko. "Can you still summon your Persona?"

Hamuko summoned her Orpheus and there they were, side by side. Her feminine Orpheus and my masculine Orpheus.

_"Two people having the same Persona?" _Mitsuru says. _"This is unheard of. Not to mention you both have more than one."_

"Seriously!?" Junpei shouts.

Hamuko and I dismiss our Personas. I don't get it, but all I know is...

_"Another Shadow is coming your way!"_

I am bringing duct tape the next time we come here and taping it to Junpei's mouth.

This time, Hamuko dashed over to the Maya and twirled the naginata with impressive skill and killed it easily.

* * *

We eventually move on to the next floor. Then the next, then the one after. And then the one after the one after. So we are now on floor 5.

_"Be careful! I sense 3 powerful Shadows on that floor!"_

I also see one of those Access Point things. Yeah, that green thing I touched the last time I was here is called an Access Point. It teleports you to the lobby of Tartarus. Though that one looks a bit different.

"Are those the shadows?" I hear Yukari say. She seemed to have walked a bit ahead. We walked over to her and were surprised to see three huge eagles. They were just staring at us, not making a move.

"Uh, hello?" I say, waving at the Eagles. They didn't react. "What gives?"

_"They are Guardians of Tartarus. You will need to defeat them to progress. They are stronger than normal Shadows, be cautious."_

Hamuko nodded. "Right, let's go everyone!" We all nodded and rushed towards them. Soon we were all standing an equal distance apart and the three Eagles were in front of us. "Scan senpai!" Hamuko called out. The Shadows were not messing around; one immediately used Garu on Hamuko, who barely dodged.

"Persona!" I shouted, summoning Orpheus. Orpheus was going to bash one of the Eagles but the other Eagle appeared and used a wind attack on Orpheus, making him disappear and making me cringe.

_"Those are Venus Eagles! They block Fire, Wind, Light, and Dark! They do not have a weakness!"_

Yukari fired an arrow at once but it dodged and used Garu at Yukari, who was only pushed back a bit thanks to her resistance to Garu.

"Hermes!" I see Junpei's Persona charge straight at one of the Eagles but it was immediately hit by a Garu, making it disappear immediately. Yeah, Junpei's weak to wind.

"Apsaras!" I was surprised to see Hamuko summon another Persona. Apsaras froze one of the Eagles in place. The other Eagle was about to break the ice open.

"Oh no you don't!" I summon Orpheus and Orpheus bash the Eagle into the wall. I'm going to name these Eagles. The one frozen is Eagle 1. The one Orpheus hit into the wall is Eagle 2. And the one that is charging at me is Eagle 3.

Crap.

I was hit hard and into the wall by the Eagle. The Eagle was going to hit me with a Garu.

"Io!"

In front of me was Yukari's Persona, taking the hit. I stood up and summoned Orpheus again. Orpheus bashed the Shadow down flat into the ground. "Yukari!" I shout.

"I got it!" We both rush towards the Shadow. She fired an arrow into the sky and I jumped and grabbed it then stabbed Eagle 3 with both my sword and the arrow, killing it. Talk about badass!

We look and see the remaining two Shadows attack Hamuko and Junpei. The Eagles both used a simultaneous Garu. I quickly summon Orpheus in front of Hamuko and Yukari summoned Io in front of Junpei. We rush over to them and assume our battle positions. We had an advantage now, four versus two.

"We need to finish this!" Hamuko called out. We all nodded and she summoned her Apsaras and froze Eagle 1. Junpei followed up using Hermes to cleave the Eagle into broken pieces of frozen ichor.

We all covered our ears when the last eagle let out a loud screech. We all looked in wonder as Eagle 2 started to grow in size and glow.

_"It is much stronger now! Could it be that losing its allies increased its strength…?"_

It used a multi-Garu attack, sending us all flying into the wall except Yukari. She aimed an arrow towards the Shadow but the Shadow deflected it easily and hit her to the side with its wing.

"Dammit," I summon Orpheus who quickly tries to bash the Shadow on the head. The Shadow hits Orpheus into the wall, making it disappear and causing me to fall on my knees. I started gasping for air. I must have used up to much energy. I can't…get…up…

_"Arisato! You've exerted too much energy!"_

I know that Mitsuru! But I can't do anything about it…I collapse to the ground. All I can do is watch Hamuko and Junpei fight the last Shadow on their own.

Hamuko summoned Apsaras again to freeze the Eagle, but the Eagle broke out quickly before Junpei's Persona could destroy it. The Eagle used the multi-Garu attack and hit Junpei and Hamuko, once again sending them flying, though this time Junpei was unconscious.

I suddenly started to feel rejuvenated. I slowly got up and saw Yukari's Persona, which apparently healed me. "Thanks," is all I say as I rush towards the Eagle, jumping and striking it in its right wing with my sword.

I notice Hamuko was getting exhausted. _"Shiomi, you've used too much Spiritual Energy!"_

Spiritual Energy? I guess that's magic attacks like Bufu, Garu, and Agi. Hamuko was using Bufu quite a bit, and Agi on our way up here.

If only I could summon Macaria right now. She could finish this quickly. Actually, why don't I summon her? I lightly slash my right palm and held it out as blood started to trickle down my arm.

…

Uh? There should be dark energy and a card for me to crush. Don't tell me Orpheus replaced Macaria!

If that's how it is, then I guess I have to deal with it. I rolled out of the way of another Garu attack and summon Orpheus. Soon Hamuko's Orpheus appears and they both slam the Eagle with their harps.

"Shall we?" I ask, gripping my sword as I stared at the Eagle that was stunned on the ground. Hamuko nodded and we both charged at the Eagle, slashing it to pieces with our weapons. Soon the Eagle was gone.

I look over and see Yukari healing Junpei with her Persona. "That was some fight."

Hamuko walked over to Junpei and Yukari. "No kidding."

"Aww man, you guys killed it without me?" Junpei said, though he was more joking this time.

"You helped too Junpei-kun," Hamuko said smiling. I walked over to the Access Point.

"Shall we leave?" I ask, and without an answer, I touch it and was teleported back to the lobby.

Soon the three were right behind me and we walked over to Akihiko and Mitsuru. "That was very impressive. You got the hang of this rather quickly," Mitsuru said, making Junpei and Hamuko's face light up and Yukari smile a bit. "At this rate, they'll catch up to you quickly Akihiko."

Akihiko grinned and looked at us. "We'll see about that."

And we were all off, leaving towards the dorm. I look down at my right hand, still bleeding since I didn't bother healing the cut. Why couldn't I summon Macaria? Is it because of Orpheus? But that doesn't make sense.

Hamuko and I yawned at the exact same time. We looked at each other and laughed. Today was hectic, and I'm glad that there's no school tomorrow. I also am starting to like Yukari and Junpei. Yukari saved me how many times? And Junpei was, well, Junpei. I know we can count on him to ease the mood. I'm sure that this isn't going to be a happy journey, so we'll need someone like him on our side.


	7. Chapter 7

**April 19, 2009**

**Minato POV**

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

…

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Who the hell is at the door on a Sunday!?

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"MINATO-KUN! GET UP ALREADY!"

No.

I grabbed my mp3 player and headphones and put them on, raising the volume. No one was going to steal my sleep. Especially after that disaster from yesterday. Those damn eagles. I still can't believe I was the first one out of the fight. I know I was healed and helped finish it thanks to Yukari, but still! I was the most experienced! I used Orpheus too much, I know. But it's still bugging me. I just collapsed on the ground, completely helpless. Maybe I was a bit too overconfident?

"MINATO-KUN! YOU BETTER OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE I SUMMON ORPHEUS TO DESTROY IT!"

And why can Hamuko use multiple Personas but I can't? I've summoned two, but she's summoned five. Actually, why can't I summon Macaria anymore? Now I regret summoning Orpheus. At least Hamuko hasn't summoned that other Persona she summoned on that full moon night. What a disaster that would be, since I'm pretty sure we don't stand a chance against it without Macaria. Maybe she can't summon it like I can't summon Macaria?

"ONE LAST WARNING MINATO-KUN! OPEN THIS DOOR OR ELSE!"

Oh yeah, there was that freaking huge shadow with the two revolvers that chased me the first time I went to Tartarus. We're lucky we didn't run into that thing as well. I wonder if there's certain conditions in order for it to appear or something. That would be strange, but your school turning into a tower is stranger.

_CRASH._

I opened my eyes and turned off my mp3 player and looked towards my door. Or at least where my door was supposed to be.

My door was on the ground, broken and Hamuko was standing on top of it. "What did you do to my door?"

Hamuko put her hands on her hips and glared. "I warned you, but you just ignored me."

"…I didn't hear you." Her glare intensified before walking over to me. "What do you want then? It must be important if you felt that you needed to bust down the door."

He glare disappeared and her regular expression returned. "I wanted to hang out with you, get to know you a bit better."

"You're forgetting that I have amnesia, so I don't even know anything about myself," I pointed out. Why did she want to hang out with me of all people? I'm sure Junpei is still here. Seems like a lazy guy.

Hamuko frowned. "Do you not want to hang out with me?"

"I'm just not in a good mood," I say. I clicked a button on my mp3 player and soon music was heard coming from my headphones which were hanging on my neck.

"Why aren't you in a good mood?" She frowned and stepped forward. "Are you mad that I woke you up and destroyed your door?"

"No, I was just thinking about things," I look at the mini-fridge. I need to get a job…

"Thinking about what?" Why is she so nosy and persistent?

"Stuff," was all I said.

She narrowed her eyes before looking at me with an unreadable expression. "Are you upset over last night?" How did she…? There must have been a change in my expression, "You are! But…what is there to be upset about? Is it Junpei?"

Junpei? Oh, right, he kept attracting Shadows. "Yes, Junpei was being so annoying. I need duct tape for tomorrow."

"So it's not Junpei…" She seemed really determined to figure this out. She closed her eyes and I assume she started to replay all of yesterday's events. It wasn't long before she opened them. "Don't tell me…it was because you were the first one out of the fight?"

She's too smart for her own good. "Yeah, now if you don't mind, I'll like to continue moping around for the rest of the day." I laid back on my bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so upset over that," she says. I didn't say anything, there wasn't really a reason to. I'm probably acting really immature right now, but it just won't leave my mind. I have no right to criticize Junpei anymore. Soon her face came into view. "Come on Minato-kun, it isn't that big of a deal."

"We could have died Hamuko. It's kind of a big deal," I say.

"But we didn't. If it weren't for you, I don't know if we would have even survived," she said. She's clearly trying to make me feel better by raising my ego.

"I still would have preferred to not be completely useless for a part of a fight," I reply. I quickly say something before she could say something. "I've learnt not to overuse my Persona and rush into things. So can we just drop it?"

She was surprised but didn't nod. Instead she just smiled a bit. "Only if you hang out with me."

"…Fine, whatever! Let me get changed then," I say. She blinked, then looked over my attire. I'm wearing a sleeveless shirt and boxers. She blushed and quickly left my room. Now what am I supposed to do about the door? Maybe my drawer has some nails and a hammer…well what do you know, it does!

* * *

After fixing my door and getting changed, I went downstairs and saw Hamuko sitting in the lounge. "Yo, where are we going?"

"I still haven't been to the shrine yet, and that's nearby," she said. I just nod and we head towards the shrine, chatting about stuff along the way. It wasn't long before we were standing in front of the shrine.

"Quiet place, huh?" I say. She nods.

"It's nice though," she says, though she looks a bit sad. Not sure if I should ask if something's bothering her, 'cause I'm terrible at comforting people.

"This place must have some kind of meaning to you," was what I chose to say. I can't just force myself into someone's problem, as I learned with Fuuka.

"I remember going to the Summer Festival with my parents when I used to live here," Hamuko looks at the sky. "I don't really remember much, but I know I had so much fun."

"That sounds nice," I wonder if I have any good memories about my past? I'm an orphan, so maybe not. But I must have had at least one memorable moment in my life.

We were both staring at the shrine deep in thought. It wasn't until we heard a bark that we looked down and saw a dog.

"Aww! What a cute dog!" Hamuko squealed as she crouched down to pet it.

"He seems to like you," Hamuko also seemed to really like the dog.

"All animals love me," she says, continuing to pet the dog.

I laugh and look around the shrine. There was a little park for kids to play and there was a path that seemed to lead to a graveyard. A young kid with brown hair glanced at us before walking down the path.

"Sorry boy, but we need to go," I hear Hamuko say. I turn to her and the dog let out a whimper. Hamuko laughed, "don't worry, we'll be back, right Minato-kun?"

"Yeah," this dog barked and wagged his tail like a, well, dog, then ran off. We looked at each other and left the shrine.

"Wonder if that dog has an owner?" Hamuko asked, glancing back at the shrine.

"Don't tell me you want to bring it back to the dorm," I say.

"Maybe. He's so smart and loyal! Wonder if he has a name? He didn't have a collar." Yep, Hamuko's going to dognap that dog one day.

"Well, since we're going to the mall, the Moonlight Bridge would be the fastest way," I started to walk in that direction. Come to think of it, that bridge was really creepy. I kept hearing voices the last time I was there.

I stopped walking when someone grabbed my arm. I turned and saw Hamuko with a pained expression. "Can we not go there…please?" She then looked down and I think I saw a tear. I look back and you could see the bridge in the distance.

"Let's go take the monorail then," I start walking towards the station. Hamuko let go of my arm and followed. I really am bad at understanding people's feelings. We walked in silence for, well, the entire way. So she asked me out, and doesn't even talk? There's something I'm missing, I know it.

Hey, I see another guy with blue hair! He's wearing a green jacket and has a briefcase. He really stands out. He noticed me staring at him. "What the hell do you want?"

I didn't flinch, he wasn't that intimidating really. But something just told me that I don't want to mess with him. "Nothing," I say before quickly leaving with Hamuko.

Speaking of her, she still isn't talking. I sigh and stop walking. Since she was walking behind me, she stopped and looked up. "Look, this is getting kind of annoying. You're the one who asked me out but you've been silent since I mentioned that stupid bridge."

She looked like she was about to cry. Clearly I could have chosen a better selection of words. I guess I should apologize. "Sorry, but I don't like seeing you so depressed. It just doesn't suite you." Still no response. I walk over to a bench and sit down. She was soon next to me, still lost in thought.

I guess I should talk about something. Maybe I can tell her about my situation with being very bad at understanding people. "I'm not good at this am I? I knew I shouldn't have come with you. If Junpei or Yukari were here, you'd probably be having a much better time. You know, I tried to help someone with a problem they were having yesterday. Didn't go according to plan. So I'm not going to say anything, but it'd be nice if you can smile again. Even if it's fake."

A couple seconds and then she stood up and looked at me, with a smile. "I'm sorry Minato-kun. I guess this was the first time I've actually reminisced about my past here. Let's go to the mall, shall we?" She cheered and skipped away.

What. The hell. I sigh and shove my hands into my pockets and follow after her. Maybe I just don't understand women?

* * *

**May 2, 2009**

I can safely say, the rest of April was uneventful. Junpei no longer acts like a fangirl in Tartarus, Yukari is still the same, pretty much. Akihiko was on the team…for a day.

* * *

_"Heh, goodnight!" Akihiko shouted as his uppercut knocked down the Dancing Hand. _

_"Good job senpai!" Hamuko called out. She summoned Orpheus and knocked down the hand she and Junpei were fighting. Junpei rushed over and slashed the hell out of the hand, killing it. _

_"Heh, that was nothing," Akihiko said, running over to the hand Yukari and I were fighting. I notice the Hand was preparing to use Bufu._

_"Akihiko, stay back!" I called out. Akihiko didn't listen to me and charged. Akihiko was weak to Bufu so he was immediately hit by the ice attack and was sent crashing into the wall. The other hand recovered and used Bufu on him, causing the boxing champion to be knocked out. _

_"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Knock out!" I shout as I point the evoker to my head and pull the trigger. Hamuko and my Orpheus appear and bash the two hands into each other, crushing the hands between their lyres, killing them. _

"Good work everyone. How is Akihiko?" _I've never heard Mitsuru sound so worried. I guess she and Akihiko have history or something. _

_"He crashed into the wall against his right arm. I think he may have broken it," Hamuko said, looking over the unconscious Akihiko._

_Mitsuru sighed. _"Akihiko…Arisato, Iori, carry Akihiko back here. I'll call an ambulance…"

* * *

Uh, what else…? Oh yeah, Mitsuru made me join a club. I decided to join Track. Stamina is a necessity when it comes to Tartarus. Not to mention, I'm somehow really good with a sword. Mitsuru even complimented my swordsmanship. I checked out the swim team, and surprise (not)! Only guys were in the club. Hamuko is in a much better mood as well, though I haven't actually spoken with her since the little date we went on. Don't know why. I just rarely see her. Then there's Fuuka. Apparently she's in my class! She sat a couple seats behind me. I actually talk to her every now and then. She's more confident with me, so that's a plus. Other than that, nothing!

Until today.

I was just minding my own business, sitting at my desk counting the amount of yen I had when the Dark Hour hit. I immediately felt a chilling presence behind me. I whirl my chair around (it has wheels) and saw someone sitting on my bed.

There was a girl. A beautiful, long, blue-haired girl sitting on my bed. She was wearing silver armour that made, uh, metal noise whenever she moved. She had silver eyes, like me, and a bracelet with coffin charms. If this is a dream, NEVER WAKE ME UP!

We both just stared at each other until she crossed her arms. "Well? Say something."

Should I be happy that such a lady has entered my room without permission or scared? "Uh, who are you?"

"My name is Macaria." Her voice was like music to my ears, Macaria…wait, what!?

"M-Macaria? As in my Persona Macaria?" Why was she here? Why does she look like a human? Why hasn't she answered to my calls? Okay, that makes it sound like she's my girlfriend or something but you know what I mean!

She nodded. "That is correct. I am thou, and thou art I."

"So why are you here now? And why can't I summon you anymore?" Being able to summon Macaria would help me out a lot.

"I simply needed time to rest. On that one night, I used too much power for your body to currently handle. Not to mention that beast landed some strikes which in no doubt caused you pain," she says. Oh yeah, it was painful. I guess if I fell unconscious, she must have been in a much worse condition. Wait, she feels pain?

"You feel pain? Despite being a Persona?" She must be unique or something.

She nods. "I do. And now that I have recovered, you can summon me once again. However, your blood must be exposed to the Dark Hour. I do not know why, there is something working in the shadows."

"I see. So why are you here now, in that form?" Couldn't she, like speak telepathically or something?

"I am uncertain. Like yourself, I have no memory of my past." Huh, interesting. "I also seem to sense something…In one week, something will happen. What that something is, I am unsure of.

I look towards my calendar. A week from today was the 9th of May. "I'll keep that in mind then."

She nods and stands. She looks up at the ceiling. "Strange, I sense a powerful being…" She shook her head and then gave me the prettiest smile EVER. "It was fun talking to you Minato-sama."

…Sama? "Where the hell did the sama come from? Just call me Minato. Honorifics are stupid anyways. Too confusing and unnecessary."

She nodded. "Farewell Minato." And she disappeared. Well that was something. A week from now, huh? I look at the calendar again. It was a full moon apparently. And a Saturday.

Also, next week, or this week since the Dark Hour is almost over, is Golden Week! YEEEES!


	8. Chapter 8

**May 8, 2009**

**Mitsuru POV**

A calm melody reaches my ears. I open my eyes and get up. I turn to the source of the sound, which is none other than my alarm clock. I turn it off and get out of my bed. I suppose I should get ready for school. I am quite busy as the student council president after all. I am thankful Shiomi accepted my request. She's quite capable and talented, I'm a little envious. The way she is able to handle people is impressive.

As for Arisato…

Arisato has been a strange person the moment he arrived. He just openly admitted to being aware of the Dark Hour that I was suspicious of him, but he proved to be a valuable asset in battle. He seems hot headed but all his actions are, usually, precise. He is as reckless as Akihiko, unfortunately. Thankfully, I have yet to meet someone who is _more _reckless than Akihiko.

I groan as I recall when Akihiko joined the juniors in their expedition. He's supposed to have seniority over them and yet he ended up breaking his arm in the first battle.

Which also makes me wonder more about Arisato. He had much more serious wounds than Akihiko did but after a week he was in perfect shape but Akihiko broke an arm but will not recover for who knows how long. The doctors said two-three weeks.

Now we have six Persona users counting myself. Maybe he would come back, Shinjiro Aragaki that is. I still do not understand why he left, since he would be safer with us but I respect his decision. I met Shinjiro shortly after I asked Akihiko to join SEES. I remember Shinjiro's face when Akihiko introduced him to me. He was completely shocked, I don't think Akihiko has forgotten either. The two are as close as brothers.

Though I am wondering when my Persona will lose control, since I did not awaken naturally…

I step outside the dorm and begin my way to the station. As I near the school, I can't help but think about Tartarus. It is because of my grandfather that the lives of my friends and underclassman are completely ruined. Shiomi's parents, Shinjiro's accident, Akihiko's sister, Takeba's father, and as for Arisato and Iori…

Iori seems to be enjoying himself, which is not a bad thing. But Arisato has little to nothing known about him. He's an orphan like Akihiko and Shinjiro, but that's all. I don't even know what orphanage he went to and he even has amnesia. I wonder what his past was like. Him and Shiomi share a unique trait; wielding multiple Personas. However, Shiomi's power seems to surpass Arisato's as she has used more than 4. Arisato has only used two, and he hasn't used his other one since the night the dorm was attacked. His summoning was unusual too, where he cut his hand and crush a card. His Persona is the strongest Persona I have seen. Maybe it takes too much energy for him to summon it?

And judging from his first night at the dorm, it is safe to say he was aware of the Dark Hour before he got amnesia.

"It is rare for you to zone out in class Mitsuru-san," I look up and see Terauchi-sensei. I quickly glance at the board to see the question and figure out the answer. "So, can you tell me which sentence is correct?"

"None are correct, but the closes to being correct would be the third sentence. You simply forgot a comma," I say before going back to my own thoughts. Answering questions like these are really simple. It's been a while since I have been called out on a question however. Soon it is lunch time. I exit the classroom and walk down the hall. I stop outside of class 2-E.

This is Arisato's class I believe. Now that I think about it, I have not had a conversation with him. I should also make sure he is holding up, as it is my duty as his senior to look after him. I open the door and the chatter I heard from outside was gone instantly. I see Arisato's head on the desk, indicating he is sleeping.

I hope he knows I am not going to let him sleep, especially since he has amnesia.

I walk over to his desk. "Arisato." No response. "Arisato, wake up." Still no response. I place a hand on his shoulder. I have been able to harness the power of my Persona so that I can use a small Bufu outside of the Dark Hour without summoning my Persona. In an instant he woke up and stood up.

"What the hell?" He muttered before realizing I was standing there. Arisato is also quite tall, almost the same height as Akihiko and nearly a head taller than me. "Mitsuru? What's up?"

I blink. I am not used to being referred to so casually by someone who is not Akihiko or Shinjiro. "I would like to speak with you. Shall we go to the roof?"

He blinked. "Sure."

We were soon sitting on the roof. There was no one around thankfully. "So what's up Mitsuru?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were adjusting to Gekkoukan, since you have lost your memories," I say.

"Well, it isn't hard to adjust or anything. Everyone here is nice…to an extent, but man have things been crazy." He grinned and stretched.

"I am glad you are enjoying yourself." I am quite surprised that he was enjoying himself after all that's happened.

"Heh. But I must say, you sure have are quite famous." I raise a brow. "Everyone simply stops and gawks in your presence. As if you're some Empress or something."

"It is probably because I am the student council president." Students do always feel the need to show respect whenever someone of high authority is near, then they immediately start back talking about that person. I wouldn't be surprised if there are people in this school who do not like me.

"Eh? You're the president?"

How does he not know this? Was he not paying attention during the assembly? "Arisato, were you not paying attention to the assembly last week?"

He blinked. He blinked again. "Uh…"

I close my eyes and smile. "I do hope you were paying attention and not sleeping." I open my eyes and I saw him looking to the side, whistling. I smile slightly, because he is the first person who has not run away at my vicious tone. He must be very foolish.

"Consider this a warning Arisato. If I ever find out you are sleeping in school, whether it be classes or an assembly, you will be executed."

He didn't seem to be afraid of my threat, which surprised me. "I see. Good to know Mitsuru." His phone beeped and he looked at it. He frowned. "Sorry Mitsuru, Junpei wants me to meet some guy in his class. Talk to you later!" And with that he was gone.

And soon Akihiko was in his place. "Yo." Akihiko was carrying his jacket and a bag that looked like it had a box in it.

"What are you doing here Akihiko?"

"Just wanted to see why you called Minato up to the roof." How did he know I called him to the roof? Was he eavesdropping?

"And how did you find out I called Mina-Arisato to the roof?" I asked, smiling sweetly.

He put his hands in the air. "Hang on Mitsuru! The whole student body is talking about it, how you called Minato to the roof so suddenly after never interacting with him before." Rumour. I remember Takeba saying something about how Iori is the one who always starts rumours…

"I see…" Akihiko sat down.

"So why did you call him here?"

"I just wanted to make sure he was accustomed to the school," I say. He just nods.

"Arisato and Shiomi, interesting huh?"

"They are very special individuals," I say, agreeing with Akihiko. "I wouldn't mind sparring with one of them. They're both skilled with their weapons." I sigh and place a hand on my forehead. Only Akihiko would say that. "Don't deny you don't want to spar with Minato. You've complimented his swordplay on numerous occasions!"

…That would be interesting… "No Akihiko. His technique is completely different from mine. If he were to go up against me in fencing, he would lose. If I were to go up against him in kendo, I would lose."

"You never know until you try." A couple minutes passed until Akihiko remembered something. He placed the bag on the table. "Here."

"Hm?" I take the bag and pull out a watch. "Oh my…" This was made by my favourite jewellery store. I look up at Akihiko.

"Happy birthday Mitsuru."

…What.

May 8…Yes, today is indeed my birthday.

"Where did you buy this? Or rather, how much did this cost you?" I don't recall Akihiko getting a job…

"Well, a while back I killed a Shadow, sold its mask, and there's your answer," Akihiko said. "There's something else inside as well."

"Hm?" I take out the box and gasped. It was a motorcycle helmet. A card fell out.

_Don't push yourself Kirijo._

_Shinjiro_

I smile as I read the letter. These two are true friends. "Thank you Akihiko. Tell Shinjiro I truly appreciate this."

Akihiko grinned and the bell rung. I put my stuff in the bag and head back to class.

* * *

**May 8 is Mitsuru's birthday, which isn't mentioned. It's also right before the first full moon so I thought it was fitting for Mitsuru to get a helmet. Normally a birthday would have some twists to it, but Mitsuru doesn't seem like the kind of person to really care about her birthday, not with Tartarus and the Dark Hour around anyways. So that's why nothing too interesting happens, because it ****_is _****a regular, boring school day. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a heads up, this is not the greatest chapter you will ever see, simply because I wrote this between 1am and 4am.**

* * *

**May 9, 2009**

**Minato POV**

I yawned as I got up from my seat. I once again slept through the entire day. Exams were coming up, so I guess I should be worried. One of these days I'm just going to go to the library and actually study. Why do I feel like there was something important today? Uh, did I have a date, promise to hang out with a friend? Maybe we were going to Tartarus today. But, I think there's more to it than that…

I said goodbye to Rio and Fuuka and left the school. As I approached the gates, I hear someone call my name. I turn around and I see Hamuko. "Yo Hamuko, what's up?"

She gave me a smile. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to head back to the dorm together."

"Sure," and we were off, not in an awkward silence for once! We talked, and talked, and talked about stuff. Like Junpei falling asleep in class and their teacher demanding for a cake from him. Apparently something similar happened earlier with another student in their class. Or how Ekoda asked me a question and I was able to answer it without even paying attention. We were nearing the dorm when she asked me a question out of the blue.

"Minato-kun, do you feel...uneasy today?" Don't ask me what that's supposed to mean. I was actually feeling pretty good today. I got a lot of sleep. Before I could answer her, she quickly said, "I mean, do you feel like something is going to happen today? I can't place my finger on why…but I think something bad is going to happen."

Something bad, huh? Maybe that's the nagging feeling I've been having all day. Oh yeah! Macaria said something about something happening today. How could I forget? Hamuko looks really worried as well. I guess I should ease her mind. "Don't worry about it. If something does happen, we'll be ready. We've been going to Tartarus a lot recently. We were even able to take down that spinning-spike-leg thing. I think we'll be fine."

She smiled. "You're right Minato-kun. Thanks." Though I have a feeling she's still worried. To be honest, now that I remember, I'm kind of worried myself. Well, not really worried but rather anxious.

**Dark Hour**

I was holding my sword, making different poses with it. I sigh and drop the sword to the ground, resulting in a clang. I sat down and looked out the window. As you can guess, I can't sleep. Not that I've tried, but I'm just restless today and I don't know why. I grab my evoker and stare straight into the barrel. Yep, I'm that bored. Maybe nothing will happen today-

As soon as I say that something just blares into my ears. I cover my ears but even that won't stop the noise. What the hell is this? I grab my sword and evoker and storm upstairs. The only room that would be able to broadcast such an annoying sound would be the command room. I burst in and I see Mitsuru, Yukari, Hamuko, and Akihiko.

"What. The hell. Is. This!?" I shout. Mitsuru turns the annoying sound off and all of a sudden I was hit by the door slamming open again.

"Where is it!? I'll rip it a new one!" I groan as I stand up and glared at Junpei. He seemed to notice what he did as he nervously rubs the back of his head.

"Heh, oops?" This was not my night. I then notice he was just wearing boxers and a sleeveless shirt. I just deadpan while Yukari looks away muttering while Hamuko just turns towards Mitsuru and Akihiko.

"So what's with the alarm?" I ask. I am going to disable that thing one day.

"We have detected a Shadow outside of Tartarus," Mitsuru stated. Yukari seems a bit shocked, Hamuko was a bit confused, while I was pissed. They almost made me deaf just for a SINGLE SHADOW!?

"A Shadow. Outside of Tartarus. Whoop-dee-doo. Why is this a big deal again?" How did I end up from being in a good mood to this? Oh, right, stupid alarm.

"Despite what you have encountered Arisato, it is rare for Shadows to roam outside of Tartarus," Mitsuru explained. Did she forget about last month or something?

"What about last month!? I swear we fought at least a million Shadows outside of Tartarus!" I exclaim.

Mitsuru narrowed her eyes. "I know. Excluding that one time however, Shadows rarely appear outside of Tartarus." Sigh. Whatever. "And this one has a reading far larger than any Shadows you have fought, save for one." Wait, what?

Yukari gasped. "Senpai, you don't mean…?"

Mitsuru nodded and looked towards Hamuko and I. "It has the same reading as the one you two fought on the roof."

And things got a whole lot more interesting. I put my hands in my pocket and slouch a bit. "Alright, what's the plan then?"

"You, Takeba, Shiomi, and Iori will go to the station and wait for me there. Akihiko, you're staying here to call the chairman," Mitsuru said.

Everyone nodded at the plan, except for Akihiko. "Wha!? Are you kidding? I'm going!"

Mitsuru turned towards Akihiko and glared. "You still need to recover. You'll only be a hindrance."

Akihiko let out a 'tch' and turned towards Hamuko. "You're in charge again." Hamuko nodded but I heard Junpei mutter something.

"Her again…?"

I raise a brow. What's he complaining about? Not like Yukari or myself would listen to him if he was the leader anyways. Oh, right, he's sexist.

"Hey Junpei, wanna go get dressed?" I say. He looked at me, then at his attire and chuckles nervously before disappearing. I shake my head while Yukari mutters some more incomprehensible stuff.

"You should get to the station. I'll be there shortly," Mitsuru says and we all nod, leaving.

* * *

We were all at the station. Junpei and I were sitting on the steps while Hamuko and Yukari were standing, talking to each other.

"Yo," I turn to Junpei and he throws me a soda.

"Thanks," I say. We open our soda cans at the same time, drank it at the same time, and did a spit-take at the same time.

"What the hell!?" Junpei shouted as we both stand and cough.

If it wasn't clear, Junpei and I drank _blood._ I guess it isn't just water that turns into blood during the Dark Hour. The girls seemed to be laughing at our expense.

We all became silent when we heard an engine roar. "Aren't machines not supposed to work during the Dark Hour?" Hamuko whispered when someone on a motorcycle parked right next to us.

The rider took off their helmet and let their long, curly hair flow in the non-existent wind. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Mitsuru looked hot already, but that line made her even hotter, even sexy. Junpei clearly had similar thoughts because that blood was dripping from his nose, not his mouth. "I detected the location of the Shadow. It's on a monorail not too far from here. You'll have to walk on the tracks to get to it."

"Walk on the tracks? Isn't that dangerous?" Yukari asked. I guess she forgot one huge aspect of the Dark Hour.

"No machinery works in the Dark Hour," Mitsuru answered, already gathering her equipment.

"But your bike," Junpei said wiping the blood from his nose.

"It's special," was all Mitsuru said.

And soon we were all walking on the tracks, approaching the monorail. "There it is," Hamuko shouted, pointing towards the monorail.

_"The reading is coming from that monorail, be careful!"_

When we walked up to it, I couldn't get the feeling something was wrong. Yukari started climbing and Hamuko immediately turned Junpei and me around. Still, something is wrong with this picture. A monorail, away from the station…with its doors open…Oh no.

Hamuko, Yukari, and Junpei were in the monorail looking at me as I stood in front of the ladder. "Come on Minato-kun! We don't have all hour," Hamuko called out.

"Guys! Get out of-" Before I could finish my sentence, the doors to the monorail shut close and I could see the surprise look on their faces.

_"What happened!?"_

I could see Hamuko's mouth move so I assume she's telling Mitsuru what's going on. Junpei was trying to open the door while she did so. I climbed onto the ladder and also tried to open the door. Results? I fell.

I could see the three of them discussing what to do. Soon they nodded and ran off. Nice of them to leave me here.

_"Arisato, Shiomi says that they will go on ahead. Can you try and find a way inside the monorail?"_

"Sure thing," I say and I start to walk on the side.

_"I need to focus on Shiomi, so I must disconnect us. Will you be alright Arisato?"_

"Yeah, don't worry Mitsuru," I said. Besides, Macaria is back if I'm in any kind of trouble. I hear a bit of static before it was completely silent. I guess she disconnected herself from me. Now, to find a way in.

* * *

**Third-Person POV**

**Inside the Monorail**

"Minato-kun!" Hamuko shouts as she and Junpei rush towards the door, trying to open it.

_"What happened!?"_

"The doors on the monorail closed, separating us from Minato-kun," Hamuko answered Mitsuru while watching Junpei try to open the door. Soon Minato's face appeared in the window, but soon disappeared as he fell.

"What do we do now?" Yukari asked. She didn't seem certain now that they were split up.

"Um," Hamuko glanced at the door where Minato was. "I don't know."

"How about we just keep going? We can take these Shadows on by ourselves!" Junpei exclaimed. Yukari and Hamuko shared a glance at each other, both remembering the Shadow on the roof. If it weren't for Hamuko and Minato, they would have died.

"I agree with Junpei-kun," Hamuko finally said, surprising Yukari. "It's not like we can get out of here, and Minato-kun will probably find a way in here anyways."

Yukari sighed. "Alright then. Let's go and end this quickly." The three nodded and ran off into the next car.

**8****th****/9****th**** Carriage**

_"Arisato, Shiomi says that they will go on ahead. Can you try and find a way inside the monorail?"_

Minato replied, though the three inside the monorail couldn't hear.

_"I need to focus on Shiomi, so I must disconnect us. Will you be alright Arisato?"_

Again, a reply that the three didn't hear.

_"Now then, Shiomi, I don't detect any movement. Please be careful."_

"Roger senpai," Hamuko said before looking at her teammates.

The three continued to walk down the carriages, cautious and ready for any sort of surprise attack. "Why haven't we run into any Shadows yet?" Junpei asked aloud.

"Who cares? I'm not complaining about not running into Shadows," Yukari said. "But it is really quiet."

"Hm, yeah," Hamuko said as she and Junpei walked up to a coffin.

"This poor stiff must be a passenger, huh?" Junpei asked, knocking on the coffin.

"H-hey! Don't do that!" Yukari exclaimed, startling Junpei.

"What did I do!?" Junpei shouted back.

Hamuko sighed and shook her head. "Guys, be ready for anything! Now's not the time to be bickering."

Yukari glared at Junpei who just raised his hands. A thud was heard and the three gripped their weapons and turned to the source of the sound, which was a Shadow dropping from the ceiling. "Let's get it!" Junpei shouted but as he took a step forward, the Shadow immediately went into the next carriage.

"Huh? Why'd it run away?" Yukari asked, pulling out an arrow from her quiver, ready to fire at anything.

"Who cares? Standing around here isn't going to kill it! Let's go after it!" Junpei exclaimed, pointing his sword down where the Shadow went.

_"But isn't it strange that the Shadow retreated…? Shadows are known for being devious. Shiomi, what do you think?"_

"I…think we should be careful, but if it is planning something, then shouldn't we go after it?"

_"That makes logical sense, but what if it's a trap?"_

"Who needs your advice!?" Junpei snapped, surprising Hamuko and Yukari. "Hell, I'll go after them myself!" And with that, Junpei ran off.

"Junpei!" Hamuko shouted.

_"Behind you!"_

Hamuko and Yukari whirled around and saw two Shadows. The two Shadows immediately used Magaru. Hamuko quickly switched her Persona to Alp so the two girls were only slightly pushed back. "We don't have time for this!" Yukari exclaimed as she shot one of the Shadows with an arrow.

"Orpheus!" Hamuko shouted and Orpheus burned the remaining Shadow. "Come on Yukari!" The two ran off into the next car.

**6****th****/7****th**** Carriage**

_"Iori is not far! He is fighting two Shadows, hurry!"_

"Why does Junpei have to be so…Stupid!?" Yukari grumbled as they ran through the next carriage. Three Shadows appeared in front of them again. "Get lost!" Yukari shouted, summoning Io who used Garu on the Shadow, but the Shadow didn't seem to be affected.

"Shoot, I forgot. Senpai! Scan!" Hamuko called out as she switched back to Alp to lessen the wind damage.

_"I already scanned them from your last battle. They are Spurious Books. They are weak to Fire and Electricity and block Wind!"_

"Thanks senpai," Hamuko placed the evoker against her head, "Orpheus!" Orpheus burned all three Shadows into ichor.

**4****th****/5****th**** Carriage**

"There he is!" Hamuko exclaimed and they ran up to him. He was fighting against five Shadows.

"Junpei!? What did you get yourself into!?" Yukari shouted.

"I got this under contr-OW!" The two winced as Junpei was hit by a Garu.

"Let's go Yukari!" The two girls rush into the fight.

"Io!" Yukari summoned her Persona who took some of the wind attacks that were directed towards Junpei.

"Senpai! Scan those scale things!" Hamuko called out before summoning Orpheus to burn the three Spurious Books.

_"Roger."_

"Get out of my way! I can take them on my own!" Junpei shouted, summoning Hermes to deal with some of the remaining Shadows

"Junpei, don't be stupid!" Yukari shouted. He didn't respond as Hermes charged towards the scale Shadow. Hermes was soon frozen solid by the Scale Shadow's Bufu attack.

_"That Shadow is known as a Heat Balance. It is strong against Fire and Ice and is weak against Electricity and Wind!"_

"Yukari-chan!" Hamuko called out, summoning Alp to use Garu on one of the Heat Balance. Yukari summoned Io to do the same and soon all the Shadows were gone.

The two girls let out a breath as they turned towards Junpei who had some minor injuries. "What were you thinking Junpei!?"

"…I was doing just fine," Junpei wasn't even looking at them.

"Excuse me!?" Yukari screeched, ready to slap the boy until Hamuko stopped her.

"Junpei, what you did was completely stupid. You could have, no, you _would_ have died if we didn't arrive on time. Promise me you won't do something like this again." Hamuko waited for Junpei to say something. A couple moments later, he did.

"I'm not promising anything…" Junpei said, standing up.

"What-" Yukari was cut off when all of a sudden the monorail jerked. "W-why are we moving!?"

_"The Shadow has taken control of the monorail! If you do not hurry, you will crash into the train up ahead!"_

"This is bad," Hamuko said, turning towards the door to the next carriage. "Come on!" She shouted and the other two quickly followed her.

**1****st****/2****nd**** Carriage**

The moment they entered the first car, all three were scarred for life. Especially the male.

"What the heck!? Is this the friggin boss!?"

Yukari grabbed an arrow from her quiver and aimed it at the Shadow. "It must be! On your orders Hamuko-chan!"

Hamuko nodded and placed her evoker on her head. "Junpei-kun, you and I will summon our Personas and see what works. Senpai, please scan the enemy. Yukari-chan, stay back from a distance and fire. Heal when necessary."

"Hermes!"

_"Roger!"_

"Got it!"

"ORPHEUS!"

**Hamuko POV**

After that little event with Junpei-kun, I am not the happiest person in the world. It took all my strength to not give him a giant slap. Does he not realize this was life and death? I don't want anyone to die.

"Hermes!"

_"Roger!"_

"Got it!"

I pull the trigger and shout, "ORPHEUS!"

Not to mention this Shadow was filthy. It's even more disturbing when you think about how it was going to lure Junpei to it.

Need to focus on the battle!

Orpheus and Hermes tried to get in close to attack it physically but it blocked our Personas attacks with its hair. Yukari-chan sent her arrow flying but it blocked that with its hair as well.

"Dammit, Junpei-kun, try fire!" I call out. We both summon our Personas again and use fire attacks. The Shadow countered it with ice and, unlike video games, the ice overpowered the fire, hitting our Personas, causing Junpei and I to flinch.

_"It is simply Priestess. It nulls Ice, Light, and Dark skills!"_

So anything works, if we can just _hit it._ Maybe if we got rid of its hair? Its hair was all over the ceiling of the monorail. "Junpei-kun! Burn the hair!" I exclaim. I summon Orpheus and start burning the hair on my left. I look to my right and I was surprised to see Junpei not burning the hair. "Junpei, what are you doing!?"

"I don't need to follow your orders!" He shouts and summons Hermes again to attack the Priestess. You have got to be kidding me…

"Junpei! Listen to her!" Yukari-chan shouted, she then looks back at me. "Hamuko-chan, look out!" It was too late as I was hit by an ice attack, and without Jack Frost equipped, it huuurts. I fell to the ground and I can't get up. I think I'm frozen. "Hamuko-chan!" I hear Yukari-chan call out. I feel a slight gust of wind. I look up and see Yukari-chan's Persona countered a Bufu attack that was going straight for me. Her Persona then healed me.

I stood up and looked at Yukari-chan, "Thanks," then at Junpei-kun. "Junpei, listen to me! We may die here!"

He glared back at me. "I won't let you be the hero!" He summoned Hermes again and once again, Hermes was hit by a Bufu attack, making him disappear. Junpei then charged towards the Priestess with his sword raised. He gets hit by the Priestess's hair and sent flying to where I am.

But a hero? "Who gives a damn about being a hero when you may _die!?"_ I shout. This was really getting to me and I surprised the two with my shout. Now that I think about it, they haven't heard me raise my voice ever. Well, newsflash, I'm not some cheery ditz.

But apparently Junpei-kun doesn't like that. He glared at me and before I knew it, he punched me.

I was on the ground and I felt something trickling down my face.

"I give a damn about being a hero! You don't understand what it's like to never be acknowledged! A carefree girl who doesn't give a damn wouldn't understand!"

Carefree?

"JUNPEI!" I heard Yukari-chan screech. My vision was a bit blurry, damn that punch hurt. Junpei-kun is strong, I'll give him that.

"You just do whatever you feel like, acting all perfect and girl-like without giving a damn! You don't deserve to be the leader!"

I may have only been a leader for a couple of weeks, but having your friend's lives in your hands…it's been too stressful. He doesn't know, he has no right…

How…How…

_"HOW DARE YOU!"_

And my head started pounding. I placed my evoker on my head and pulled the trigger. Instead of Orpheus however…

**Third-Person POV**

_"HOW DARE YOU!"_ Hamuko shouted so loud, startling everything in the carriage, even the Shadow. Hamuko placed her evoker on the side of her head and pulled the trigger. But instead of any of her Personas that she currently had, a different one appeared. A one Yukari was familiar with.

The one with the terrifying mask and the floating coffin lids behind it. It was holding a long, one-handed sword which was screaming for blood. The beast looked at the Priestess, then the two members of SEES, who were scared shitless. The beast turned back to the Priestess and roared. The Priestess, scared, used Bufu but the beast easily cut each piece of ice with its sword. The beast dashed straight to the Priestess and cut it in half, then quarters, then eighths, and continued until only ichor remained. The beast however, was not done. Just like last time. It set its eyes on Junpei Iori. And was about to go slaughter him, until the beast felt a presence on the roof of the monorail. The beast flew up into the ceiling, leaving a giant hole in the ceiling of the monorail, preparing to slaughter whoever was on the roof.

**Minato POV**

This door is closed too. Goddammit. This is, what, the fourth carriage? This Shadow must really not want me with the group. I also noticed Junpei running off, but the girls quickly met up with him. I jumped down the ladder and continued walking on the side of the monorail, until I heard a screeching sound.

"Oh no…" Just as I feared, the monorail started to move. I quickly jump back onto the ladder and the monorail was now moving at a really fast speed that will kill me if I fell. So now I'm stuck. Yay. Well, there's a pole next to me, but I don't see how that's going to be much use. It connects to the roof of the monorail…I'm crazy.

I reach out my right arm and grab the pole. I jump and hug the pole with my body and slowly climb up. And now I'm on top of the monorail. Now what? I can't just bust a hole in. Wait, is that another monorail in the distance? Oh dear god. I walked to near the end of the monorail, where the Shadow was supposed to be. Now, how do I attack it from up here? Can I even attack it from here? I shouldn't cause any damage, as much as I want to, to the monorail. That would cause panic once the Dark Hour is over.

"Well, I'm sure Hamuko has got everything covered. So I just have to hope they can stop this crazy train," I say this out loud to convince myself. I don't want anyone to die.

It's been a couple of minutes and I can hear all the shouts inside the carriage. I just hope they're shouting their Persona names and not at each other.

Another few minutes passed and suddenly the entire monorail started to shake. I got up and walk back a bit.

I hear a roar.

A very familiar roar.

I gulp and grip my sword. If I'm right, that roar belongs to…

A beast suddenly burst its way onto the roof. The beast that I fought a month ago. And it was clearly angry that I defeated it, or rather that Macaria defeated it.

It suddenly dashed at me and I quickly raise my sword up to counter, but this beast is insanely good with a sword and sent me flying onto the ground. It quickly used the opportunity to cut me in half, but I rolled out of the way, making it slash the roof of the monorail. I used this opportunity to stab it in the leg. It let out a roar before swinging its sword at me, knocking me away. I made sure to keep a firm grip on my sword. I would be so screwed without my sword. As in, I would have no way of summoning Macaria and surviving. It jumped at me and I once again blocked with my sword. Its strength though is incredible, in fact, I'm wondering how the hell I'm even able to counter this thing.

If I don't summon Macaria, I'm dead. I knocked its sword away from mine and switched the position of my sword to my left hand. I now gripped the blade with my right hand, a lot of blood going down my arm. I raise my hand and the dark energy returns! Along with the card.

"MACARIA!" I crushed the card and Macaria once again appeared.

Macaria immediately analyzed the situation and charged at the beast, who roared and charged at her. The two were soon locked in deadly combat. Macaria and the beast kept parrying each other, both incredible with a sword. Macaria raised her left hand and the beast was struck by lightning, stunning it. Macaria used this opportunity to stab it right in the gut. The beast roared and struck Macaria in the shoulder.

"Ngh…" I hold in my scream. If Macaria is able to withstand such pain, then this is nothing but an ant bite.

Macaria took her sword out of the beast and tried to stab its head but the beast avoided the attack and tried to do something similar, but Macaria also dodged. The beast all of a sudden fired a large purple ball at us. Macaria quickly appeared near me and took the brunt of the attack for me, well, most of it. We both screamed in pain, mostly because I felt Macaria's pain and I took some of the attack as well. Actually, I can't see from my left eye. My uniform was ripped in a couple of places, but it could have been worse. I fell down in some liquid…which was my own blood. I'm so glad I don't have a weak heart or else I'd be falling into my vomit.

Macaria immediately went back into combat with the beast. She used a fire attack and the beast was covered in burn marks. The beast slashed at Macaria's leg, making my leg hurt as well. All that could be heard was the clanging of swords and the monorail grinding against the tracks.

Which reminds me…

I look in the distance and my eyes, well, eye, widened. It wouldn't be more than 5 minutes until we crash. I need to end this.

"Macaria," god it even hurts to speak! What was that attack!? "End it now!"

Macaria nodded and raised her hand. She was going to do the same thing as last time. Cards surrounded the beast and soon the beast was no more. I was panting hard. I had a lot of injuries, but not as bad as the time I went to Tartarus by myself. Why was the beast suddenly stronger than last time anyways?

Macaria looked at me with a sad expression before disappearing. I guess she felt guilty for the pain, but it's whatever. Now to stop this train…

**Third-Person POV**

"Did…did she calm down?" Junpei asked cautiously. Junpei and Yukari could only watch as Hamuko was screaming every time they heard a roar from on top of the roof. But now Hamuko was just breathing heavily.

Yukari quickly ran over to her. "Hey, Hamuko-chan, are you okay?"

Hamuko opened her eyes. "Hey…Yukari-chan. I'm sorry-"

Yukari shook her head. "You don't have anything to be sorry about. If anything, someone else should be apologizing."

Said person gulped and looked away. He then noticed something. "Wait…why is this thing not stopping!?"

Yukari helped Hamuko up and looked outside.

_"What are you waiting for!? There's a train up ahead!"_

Mitsuru's voice surprised them, as it had been a while since they heard her voice.

"But what do we do!?" Yukari asked, panicked. They looked out the front window and saw the train was approaching closer, and closer.

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

**May 11, 2009**

"…Rest in peace."

Everyone was silent as they stared at the two pictures surrounded by flowers. The principal had just given his speech and no one had said a word.

Hamuko didn't bother to hide her tears. She was in a wheelchair near the front of the auditorium. So many flowers.

_Junpei-kun doesn't even like flowers._ Hamuko thought as she continued to cry. Why was she the only one to survive that night? The night where she failed everyone and essentially killed them.

Minato was in the hospital. Though little hope was left for him, considering he was on top of the train at the time.

Mitsuru was being taken into custody, as she took the blame for the entire tragedy.

Akihiko disappeared.

Yukari and Junpei…were in front of her. As pictures.

* * *

_I came back here…hoping to start fresh, make new friends, possibly get a boyfriend, and live happily ever after. I guess some things aren't meant to be. I don't deserve any of that. _

Hamuko was able to get herself to the shrine and went over to the offertory box. She opened her purse and dumped every single yen from her allowance. Which was 100 000 yen.

"Please…someone, anyone, please…bring them back to me…." She rolled her wheelchair back to the dorm. A dorm where only she remained.

"Junpei-kun was right…I don't-didn't deserve to be leader. I didn't want anyone to die…

Junpei-kun…Yukari-chan…Minato-kun…Please…come back to me…"

* * *

**Dark Hour**

"So you're our target…"

Hamuko turned around in her wheelchair and met the face of a shirtless, pale man and a red-haired girl in a very fancy dress.

"Our target…and our client. How…amusing, how admirable." He raised his revolver. "Rest in peace."

**Bang**


	10. Chapter 10

**May 10, 2009**

**Hamuko POV**

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I'm so tired...why do I smell blood? Did we go to Tartarus last night?

...

I immediately sat up as I recalled everything that happened last night. We must have survived...We must have! I'm in my bed, covered int dry blood. So I must not be the only one who survived. I better not be. What would I do if I was? I got up and quickly changed into my day off clothes. I was about to open the door when someone knocked.

"Hamuko-chan? Are you awake?" That voice! I immediately open the door and see the face of Yukari-chan.

"Yukari-chan!" I shout, hugging her. She seemed surprised by my sudden action but I don't care! She's alive!

"Glad to see you too Hamuko-chan," I let her go and we enter my room. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Now that I've seen you, I feel as good as new!" What? It's true! After what happened last night, I think I passed out right away so I didn't know if we survived or not. Seeing Yukari-chan's face makes me feel better. A lot better.

"Um, are you alright Hamuko-chan? Do you have a fever?"

"I'm fine. I was just not sure if we survived or not. And the idea of you guys being dead..." I never really acknowledged my fear until now. I can't stand to see someone die. No matter who it is, no one really deserves to die. And I'm willing to do anything to prevent anyone from dying. "But, last night made me realize I need to step up my game to protect you guys!"

"Uh, that's great…Anyways, we're going to be discussing last night's events with everyone in the command room soon." I giggled at her expression. She was clearly not used to my energy, but I swear she will be used to it one day!

…And then I suddenly remember Junpei and I suddenly feel sick. I don't know if I can look at him the same way again. The first month we got along just fine! I was even wondering if he may be my long lost brother. But he suddenly snapped and showed his true colours. Yukari-chan started to tell me what happened after I stopped the train, saving everyone's lives if I may add.

**May 9, 2009: Dark Hour**

**Third Person POV**

All that could be heard was the breathing of Persona Users.

Junpei was on his knees, breathing heavily with his eyes glued to the ground. When he realized that the train stopped moving he looked up. He saw Hamuko step out of the engineer room, though she was having trouble walking.

"Did…did we stop?" Next to Junpei was Yukari who just stood up. Junpei followed. "Jeez, my legs are still shaking." She ran over to Hamuko quickly. "Hey, are you alright Hamuko-chan?"

Hamuko gave a weak smile. "Yeah. I just feel a bit tired."

Junpei winced when he noticed her nose was a bit deformed.

_"Are you all safe?"_

"Yeah, we're fine," Yukari answered, letting Hamuko lean on her.

"Man that was crazy! I'm drenched in sweat!" Junpei exclaimed, hoping to ease the tension a bit.

"…Gross," Yukari said. She was having a hard time helping Hamuko move.

A thud was heard behind Junpei. He immediately turned around, ready to punch whoever was behind him. All of a sudden his fist was grabbed.

"Calm down Junpei," Junpei's eyes widened as he saw Minato holding his fist.

"S-sorry," he said, stepping back. "But where did you…" Junpei looked up and blinked at the giant hole in the ceiling of the monorail. Junpei looked back at Minato and noticed that he was covered in blood. "Dude, did you fight that thing!? On top of the train!?"

"Hm? By thing, you mean monster with coffin stuff and a mask and a long pointy sword?" Before Junpei could say anything, Minato walked over to Yukari and Hamuko. "Then yes, I fought that thing. And won, though barely. I hope you don't mind a little blood Hamuko." Minato picked up Hamuko, surprising Yukari since she was sure that Minato was not physically strong so he would struggle carrying a human. Minato showed no signs of struggling however.

"Mmm," Hamuko mumbled before she passed out. Junpei and Yukari noticed Minato had his left eye closed the entire time. Yukari quickly followed Minato out of the monorail and Junpei followed Yukari, though he was still thinking about the events that occurred.

**Minato POV**

I carried Hamuko back to where Mitsuru was. I noticed that Hamuko was a bit injured, with some ice parts in her back and dry blood near her nose. She looks like she was punched. I'm sure they will tell me what happened sometime soon. Macaria healed my wounds, though they still ached. And I still can't see from my left eye. Maybe I'll get an eyepatch and a pirate outfit? Arrgh! Ahoy! I am Minato Arisato! Surrender your nuggets to me!

…I don't know anything about pirates.

I finally see Mitsuru in the distance. She gave a relieved sigh when she saw us though immediately became concerned when she saw our condition. "I am sorry for not being of use Arisato. I was disconnected from everyone when that Persona appeared from Shiomi."

I just smile, since I can't make hand gestures. "Don't worry Mitsuru. Let's go back to the dorm and discuss this tomorrow. Tomorrow is Sunday, right?" She nodded and I walked back to the dorm, still carrying Hamuko.

We arrive at the dorm and Mitsuru stops me. "Arisato, we should take the two of you to the hospital."

I shake my head. "Don't worry about it. We're both fine. Just a good night rest and we'll be as good as new!" I quickly go up the stairs to the girls' floor. Uh, which one is Hamuko's room again? What if it's the one directly above mine? That would be funny. I open the door at the end of the hall, and so far it looks identical to my room. Just with a better bed. A bed that looks so comfy and soft…I place Hamuko on the bed. I take out my sword out of its sheathe. I wonder if I can talk to Macaria in my mind.

_Macaria…?_

_…_

I guess not. Well, I was going to summon her to heal our wounds, but I don't know if either I or Macaria have the energy to do so.

It's for the greater good! I lightly slash my right hand and crush the card that appears.

The Dark Hour just ended.

I was about to curse like a sailor, but Macaria still appeared. "Wait, I can summon you outside of the Dark Hour?"

Macaria nodded. She looked at me with a worrying expression. I guess she must be worried about me, since we are both exhausted. "Heal us." I say. She frowns but turns to Hamuko and heals her. Any injury she had was healed. And I feel extremely exhausted. Macaria did the same for me and I was about to pass out. I feel drunk as I step out of Hamuko's room. I miraculously made it to my room without falling down the stairs! But the moment I stepped into my room, I collapsed.

* * *

**May 10, 2009**

I groan as I open my eyes, which have been healed! All I see is a beautiful colour of blue. Which is my hair. What a magnificent colour it is though! I brush my hair out of my face and I see the ceiling of my room. Strange, I thought I collapsed on the floor. Maybe someone found me on the ground, raped me, and placed me on the bed?

I get up and look at my clothes. Bloody and black. Normally blood disappears once the Dark Hour is over, but if its blood that was originally not there, it will carry on once the Dark Hour is over. I strip out of my uniform and put on my weekend clothes, which was a long sleeved shirt and jeans. It felt nice to not smell blood. I wonder how Macaria is doing. After all, I'm exhausted and I didn't do anything, just sharing some of Macaria's pain. So I wonder how much pain she feels. And Hamuko. That beast was from her, so she must have felt every single blow that Macaria dealt to the beast. She's stronger than she looks. Though I wonder why that beast appeared at such an inconvenient time.

I step outside my room and go to the lounge. There I saw Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Ikutsuki.

"Arisato," Mitsuru stood up and walked over to me. "How are you feeling? Are you sure you should be standing?"

I just wave her off. "I'm fine Mitsuru." I even punch the air to prove my point. "Like I said, there is nothing in this world that sleep can't fix."

"I am glad you are okay. And what of Hamuko?" Ikutsuki asked. Was it just me or did he care more about Hamuko then me? Well, I guess it makes sense. She is after all their most valuable asset and the leader.

"She should be fine as well," I say, sitting next to Mitsuru.

"That is quite a relief. I was so worried when I heard the Shadow took over the monorail," Ikutsuki seemed to be in deep thought. "I am glad your father was able to cover any damages to the monorail, Mitsuru." Interesting… I turned to Mitsuru.

"So what about Yukari and Junpei?"

"Iori hasn't left his room and Takeba is currently in Shiomi's room," Mitsuru said. "Once Shiomi wakes up, we will have a meeting in the command room."

* * *

"You WHAT!?"

Everyone was startled at my outburst. They all told me what had occurred inside the monorail. I called Junpei an idiot for running off, but what he did crossed the line.

"What the hell were you thinking!? Disobeying your leader then punching her!? Are you mentally stable? Cause I don't think you are!"

"Shut up!" Junpei stood and shouted as well.

"Minato-kun…" I didn't even listen to Hamuko.

"What made you think it was a good idea to punch your ally, your leader no less, in a life or death situation!? Without her, you would be dead! If it wasn't for your stupid actions, we would have left that train, proud for a job well done without any injuries or damage done!"

"Shut up! You weren't even there! You did nothing!"

"I did _nothing_ you say!? Well according to Yukari, you were about to be utterly destroyed by that beast until it sensed me. If it weren't for its desire for revenge, you would be split in two pieces."

"Stop it right now." Mitsuru's voice made both of us stop and sit down. My temper was at its highest if you couldn't tell. "Iori, what you did was completely foolish. I expect you do not make the same mistake again."

Junpei gulped and nodded. My eye twitched. That's it? For punching their leader, almost killing everyone, he just gets a warning!? What happened to the infamous executions I've been hearing about!? Akihiko must have noticed I was going to go on another tangent as he put a hand on my shoulder.

Mitsuru then looked at Hamuko. "Though I am wondering what caused that Persona to appear. It has been a whole month and you have never summoned it since."

Hamuko looked down. "I…don't know. I was just so angry at Junpei-kun that I just couldn't hold it in anymore."

"So you unleashed your rage against Iori…" Don't tell me…no, Mitsuru was too smart to blame Hamuko for this… "I understand that this was all a complete accident," oh no it wasn't. I glared at Junpei who flinched. "However, we cannot predict if that Persona will go berserk again. It would probably be for the best if we assign a new leader, temporarily that is." We all looked at Mitsuru in shock.

A new leader?

That…would that be a good thing? Hamuko looked like she was a bit relieved and disheartened at the same time. If I had to guess, relieved at no longer having everyone's lives in her hands and disheartened that Mitsuru doesn't believe in her.

"I don't know Mitsuru," we turned to Akihiko. "Her Persona may have went berserk, but that was because of an excess of negative emotions right? And like you said, this only happened twice. She's been a really capable leader, probably better than anyone of us. And my arm is almost healed so Minato won't be the only one to fight that thing anymore."

Mitsuru gave a sigh. "You're right Akihiko. I will think about it. We should all take a break from Tartarus for a few days, no doubt you are all exhausted after last night. I wasn't able to say this, but well done everyone."

Yukari, Junpei, and Akihiko grew a smile on their face. The only ones who weren't smiling were Hamuko and I. I was still scowling. I can't believe she let Junpei off the hook so easily. That's the most bullshit thing I've ever seen in my amnesiac days. Mitsuru left and soon Akihiko followed, leaving us four in the lounge. Junpei was about to get up but I quickly grabbed him by his collar.

"H-hey! What the hell!?"

"You may have weaseled your way out of Mitsuru, but no way am I going to let you be." My glare must be so frightening, since it looks like Junpei wet himself.

"O-oh yeah? And what are you going to?" Trying to act tough.

I turn him around to face Hamuko. "You are going to apologise to her."

All bravado he had was gone. I released him and he pulled down his cap over his eyes. "Dammit…" And with that, he ran. Ran away like the little chicken he is. Yukari and I turn to Hamuko who was staring at her feet.

"Should I really be the leader?" Her voice surprises us, since she hadn't said a word.

"Of course you should be! I…never knew you felt so stressed out Hamuko-chan. But remember, no one will blame you for anything. We're a team, so we look out for each other." Yukari is much better at consoling people than me. Maybe I should introduce her to Fuuka?

"I'm not as good as you say. Minato-kun would probably be a better leader," she said looking at me. I raise a brow.

"Moi? This guy?" I point at myself. "A leader? Hah. You're funny Hamuko. And before you say it's because I'm better at fighting Shadows, then tell me, why did Akihiko pick you? The guy's a boxing champ and loves fights. So why did he pick a pretty, frail girl like you?"

Clearly not expecting that response, the two girls looked at me, both interested.

"It's because you care about your teammates. You are level-headed and not reckless, which is much more than what I can say for myself. You can take care of the team because you care. Me on the other hand, I'm just in this for my memories. The moment my memories return, I'm gone. You're our leader because you're you. And everyone respects you. Even Junpei, though he's just sexist."

I turn and start to leave. "Even Junpei knows when he screwed up. He doesn't hate you, he just is afraid you'll reject him." With that, I left. Junpei fucked up, badly. But that doesn't mean I hate the guy. And he and Hamuko need to be on better terms. I won't be surprised the day the two become a powerful duo.

* * *

**I would just like to say, I am surprised at how much attention this story is getting. I don't know how many of you actually like this story, but still. Thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**May 11, 2009**

**Minato POV**

A nice, soothing song plays. I feel at peace with this song. I open my eyes and I'm in a world that hasn't been tainted by men. Nature everywhere, fresh, spring water with a waterfall in the distance. Such a peaceful world this is. And that song in the background…really doesn't suit this place. It's a piano with…opera? I think that's what it's called. I take a few steps into this beautiful world.

The breeze feels so good. I feel at home in this world and I don't know why. Maybe because this is a dream, so it's my dream world? I guess I should wake up then. This song is getting louder.

As soon as I open my eyes for real this time, I still hear that song from my dream. In fact, it's even louder. It's coming from my phone. Oh, in case I never mentioned, I got a phone. The remains of Shadows give us a lot of money. Unfortunately, they all go to Hamuko since she's the leader but all you need to do is ask her for something and she'll get it for you. Which makes me feel bad. How often do you ask someone for a phone and they actually get it for you? I need a job…

Anyways! I don't recall getting this ringtone, and normally my phone would have rejected any call after the third ring. But this song continued to play. I picked up my phone and placed it against my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I am here to inform you of a change in-Hm? Oh my, I seem to have gotten the wrong number." This guy…sounds really formal and business-like. So a telemarketer. Great. "But how can that be? Hamuko-sama told me this was her number…"

…Did he just say 'Hamuko-sama?'

"Uh, well our numbers are actually quite similar so you must have placed a wrong number somewhere." What am I doing, giving away Hamuko's personal number to some nutjob!?

"Hm, what could I have possibly done wrong? Sister!" Why is he still on the call?

"What is it Theo?" That…voice. It doesn't sound familiar, but I can just tell that the voice belongs to a gorgeous lady.

"I seem to be having trouble with this telephone. And master isn't here at the moment so could I ask for your assistance?" The guy sounded so formal, even to his own sister.

"Very well. Hm? It seems that there is someone listening to us. Hello?" Crap. Uh…

"Hey there!" I might as well be enthusiastic. I can blame Hamuko if anything goes wrong. She knows some strange people. Wait a second, isn't today a school day?

"My, what bravado! To be able to speak with such confidence to someone who is out of your reach, or is it 'out of your league?'…You must have, what was it again? Steel of Balls? Yes, I do believe that was the phrase." Who was this woman? Out of her league!?

"And what, may I ask, is the name of the fair maiden who is out of my league?"

She giggled, so I guess that's a plus. "It is Elizabeth."

"And my name is Theodore. You may call me Theo for-"

"He didn't ask you Theo." Sibling rivalry. How sweet.

"How about you and I hook up one day Elizabeth?" Okay, I have no idea why I am doing this. But what can possibly go wrong?

"Hm, I will take you up on your offer. You live in the same area as Theodore's guest, so tomorrow I shall meet you in Paulownia Mall at noon." Uh, wow. She's forward. But tomorrow? Does that mean I'll have to skip school?

"Elizabeth, is this such a good idea?" Theodore clearly is confused. Maybe he's being a protective brother. Now that I think about it, Elizabeth said something about Hamuko being Theodore's guest. Does Theodore own a restaurant or something? In that case, how old is Elizabeth?

"You do not need to worry my dear brother. What could possibly go wrong?" I am starting to feel scared. And excited. Mostly scared though. "So, is it agreed that we shall meet behind the staircase to Mandragora? Of course, after your school activities are over."

"Uh, yeah." Behind the staircase? That's a strange place.

"Excellent. I will see you then." And she hung up. I stare at the phone and quickly punch the redial button.

_"The number you have dialed is an invalid number."_

…Who _are _these people!?

**May 12, 2009**

As soon as school ended I headed to Paulownia Mall. I am legitimately curious about these people. Now, where did she say to meet her? Behind the staircase? Sure enough, there's a little area for me to go behind. There's a faint blue glow…what the hell.

In front of me was a door. A blue door. The same door inside Tartarus. The same door that rejected me and accepted Hamuko. It opened and I jumped a bit. Soon a gorgeous women in a blue elevator attendant outfit appeared.

"Oh my, are you my guest?" I blink. This was completely different from what I was expecting. And her eyes, they were an amazing gold colour. In all of my amnesiac days, I've never seen an eye colour like hers. Then again, the same could be said for Hamuko.

I guess I should introduce myself. "I'm Minato Arisato. How do you do, fair maiden?" I might as well joke around a bit.

She giggled. "I am doing fine Minato-sama. My name is Elizabeth."

I just waited. We kept staring at each other in silence. I was waiting for her to say more about herself, and when she didn't I spoke. "Uh, anything else? Like, what you do for a living behind that door that no one but Hamuko and I can see?"

She blinked. "Oh my, you can see the door?" She glanced back at the door. "Hm, this is interesting. You do not seem normal. Do you happen to have multiple Personas?"

I am not surprised she knew about Personas. Maybe she assists Hamuko in Tartarus? That would explain where she got her Personas. I raise two fingers. "I just have two."

"Hm, very interesting. But let us not delve into this! You have asked me out on a date correct? So I assume you have an idea of where we are going?"

I nod. "Yeah, let's-" She cut me off.

"In that case, I hope you do not mind if you show me around the mall?" What was the point in asking!?

"Sure," and with that, we left. I'm sure it was strange seeing me appear with a gorgeous lady from behind the staircase. But this may be fun.

Maybe I can get her to give me multiple Personas? Then I won't be so useless in battle. I mean, Orpheus has fire and physical attacks. But guess who also has those attacks; Junpei. Though he's more physical base and I'm more magic base, he still gets the job done. When Akihiko joins I'm probably going to have to stay on the ground floor with Mitsuru to protect her or something, because Junpei is much more reliable than me, since Hamuko can deal magic attacks while Junpei goes all physical. I'm starting to feel useless. What's the point staying on the team when Junpei can do what I can do so much better? I'll worry about that later.

"Oh my! This place is so colourful!" Colourful? What, does that door lead to a room coloured in blue? What I would do for a room like that…maybe I should paint my whole room blue? That's not a bad idea…I need a job though.

"Have you never been outside wherever that door takes you?" To my surprise, she shakes her head.

"No, I am merely an assistant who assists their guest. However, I currently do not have any guests to attend to, hence why I am here with you," she states before walking towards the centre of the mall.

"Ah, what a lucky opportunity I have! To encounter one of your world's rarities!" Rarities? She was looking at the fountain.

"The fountain?" Just to clarify, since she wasn't looking at anything else. Maybe there was something in the fountain? Maybe I could sell whatever it was?

Nope. Nothing in the fountain.

"Yes. It makes sport of water, well known to all to be the foundation of life…How wicked!" …Wicked? It's just a goddamn fountain!

"You're over exaggerating. Fountains aren't that interesting." Either she didn't hear what I said, or ignored me.

"It's rumoured that its enchanting nature grants wishes to those who sacrifice a few coins." Should I even question her anymore? Well, whatever. I may just take the money she throws into the fountain. "Is it true?"

"Huh?" Oh, she finally decides to talk to me! "No, that's just some dumb folklore or something."

"Oh really? Then I must try it out for myself!" Did she even hear a thing I said? She pulled out a tiny purse. She must be even poorer than I am. "Fortunately, I anticipated this and brought a good supply of coins. 2000 of your 500 yen coins to be exact."

Wait…That would be…

"I shall make an opening bid to the fountain spirit of 1,000,000 yen."

"WHAT!?"

She turned her purse upside down, opened it, and the phrase raining men has been turned into raining yen.

Though, I'm more curious how the hell a purse can hold that much money! All eyes were on us and I have a feeling I'm never going to live this down. I won't even be able to get any of the money.

"Oh my! I was so caught up in the excitement I forgot to make a wish!" I face palmed. That was what she was worried about!? I heard a splash, then a couple more. I turned back to the fountain and saw people jumping into the fountain, collecting the money.

"Oh my! Are all those people also making wishes? I did not know that diving into the fountain was a necessary act of the ritual. I will keep that in mind the next time I make a wish," said Elizabeth. This woman…

I pulled her away from the growing crowd. I wish I could join them but now I'm scared to leave Elizabeth to her own devices.

"How about my wish will be that I wish to think of another wish, hm? Is that acceptable?" She was asking me again. She genuinely believes in fountain spirits. Maybe such a thing exists? I mean, it's just as believable as your school turning into a billion foot tall tower at midnight.

"Sure."

"Excellent. Now then, what else is there?" She scanned the mall before stopping at the police station. "What is this facility here? These are photographs on the window. 'Wanted?' 'Reward?' Am I right when I say that these are like Theo's requests?"

"…Requests?" She expects me to know this?

"Ah, my brother asks Hamuko-sama for certain things from your world. Sometimes it may be a simple item such as a glass of water or it may be the remains of a Shadow." So that's why Hamuko isn't loaded with cash. She probably have been giving the remains of Shadows to this Theo guy.

But I guess I should explain to her the difference between the police and her brother. "Well, his requests are similar but you bring back the wanted person alive and not their remains."

"Oh really? That would mean you have to capture them alive… My interest is piqued." My interest in her was also piqued. This is kind of fun actually.

"So, where else?"

"Hm, oh my! Is that what I think it is?" She went over to that club. It's called Escapade. I've actually never been there though I know it's opened at night and minors aren't allowed in for obvious reasons. "Is this…a club?! Dancers, dictated by the sway of one's inner passions…A subterranean garden of uninhibited spectacle."

"…" I have no words.

"Hm, are we allowed in?" She walked up to the door and tried to open it. "No! Don't tell me it's closed for business now, is it?"

"It's open at night. Not mornings or afternoon," I explain. She let out a sigh and frowned.

"That is such a pity. I was hoping to join in on the wild ritual." Ritual? Just then she started to do some weird dance. A dance that will make you wish you never met the person dancing.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?"

She stopped and looked at me. "That was quite satisfying. That would be part of the ritual of this club, no? Dancing is the term," she sighed. "But I am overwhelmed. Everything looks so new. Everywhere I look, something catches the eye." This must really be important to her, this experience.

"It must be nice to see something that's not covered in blue."

Elizabeth nodded. "Aside from your hair that is. Now then, if you wouldn't mind…Oh! Please wait right here for a moment." No…She walked over to the other fountain…NO!

I grab her hand to stop her from wasting those precious coins. "You shouldn't toss money away like that."

"Toss it away? You seem to have misunderstood. I am offering my money to the fountain spirits for them to grant my wish."

Oh. Right. Fountain Spirits. Those exist…maybe. I just sighed. "So what was your wish?"

"Oh my! I have forgotten to make a wish yet again! I shall come more prepared next time." You have got to be kidding me…why am I even making such a big deal out of this anyways? "Now, if you wouldn't mind, would you choose the next activity?"

I looked around the mall. There was the arcade but… "How about karaoke?"

"Karaoke? Is that the place where one can challenge even professional singers at the touch of a button? It seems the time has come to show you my hidden talents. Let us go!" I just nodded and we both entered Mandragora and sang to our hearts content. Well, she did. I just sat at a table watching.

She caught the attention of a lot of people, especially guys. I was surprised at how well she can sing. It was as if she was some kind of singer. We were soon done and behind the staircase to Mandragora.

"You were actually pretty good," might as well complimented her.

"Why thank you. I think I should return to the Velvet Room now. Thank you for sharing those invaluable experiences with me today. This may sound forward but I'd like to accompany you again sometime." That was forward, not that I minded.

"Anytime."

"I'll also try and convince my master to change the Velvet Room to look like a club." Elizabeth giggled and I just let her words sink in. Velvet Room…Master…Yeah, I got nothing.

"Good luck with that."

"I have the fountain spirits by my side. Good bye Minato-sama."

"Just Minato," but she was gone, into the door of blueness.

I rub my forehead as I think about what just occurred. Every time I feel like I understand her, she does something to make me question her, and my, sanity. I step out from behind the staircase and I see a lot of people in wet clothes. I have a feeling the fountain has been robbed clean. And I didn't get a single one of those coins.

"This is just not my day," I stare into the sky as I exit the mall. The sun was starting to set. "Hamuko's got some explaining to do…"

* * *

**This chapter was shorter than I recalled it being. Anyways, Elizabeth was always one of my favourite characters in Persona and her role is huge. One thing that Persona 3 had over Persona 4 was the dates with the Velvet Room attendant. Margaret's Social Link was…well, not a Social Link to me. Elizabeth and Theo's dates were more Social Link like than hers. I like Margaret, but I felt dates could make her character better. But that's not important! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**May 13, 2009**

**Minato POV**

One day, everyone is just acting like the normal idiots they are and the next they're all whining about midterms.

"I'M GOING TO FAIL!"

There are just too many idiots around me. It's kinda sad when an amnesiac student will surpass you. How do some of these people get into this school anyways?

"DUDE! HELP ME STUDY!"

And the worst part is, some of these idiots are my friends.

"MINATO!"

Well, one of these idiots is my friend.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND GO READ A DAMN BOOK!?" This was getting ridiculous. Junpei and some guy named Kenji were asking my desk buddy Rio and I to help them study. After what happened yesterday at the dorm, I was very confused. And now I'm very annoyed.

"But dude! Reading a book, how do you find the information you need?" This is seriously not happening. They're messing with me, and I know it.

"Read the whole damn book."

"But-"

"Minato-kun's right Kenji and…er…?"

"Stupei Iori," I helpfully supplied.

"Uh, right. Kenji and Iori-san. You two need to start paying attention in class and read a book instead of playing your video games and chasing girls." The two males let out a loud gasp. I sigh, wondering why I bother with Junpei sometimes. Even after what happened a couple days ago, he seems to be buddy-buddy with me and keeps his distance from Hamuko.

"But that's…that's impossible!" Kenji exclaimed. "Emiri and I need our quality time!"

…Emiri? The tennis club's advisor? Nah, probably some student with the same name as her. And Hamuko wouldn't stop ranting about the tennis team by the way. Kept saying how their advisor was never there and the participants would never take it seriously.

I noticed Rio's face darkened. I figured out a couple days ago that she liked Kenji, who was her childhood friend apparently. But how a strong, beautiful girl like her liked Kenji of all people, was beyond me.

"You two are hopeless," she walked past them and stopped. "Coming Minato-kun?"

I glance at the two guys, then at Rio. I quickly catch up to her and we walk towards the cafeteria. I also glanced back and saw a very…disturbing expression on Kenji's face. His face was all contorted; one eye huge, other squinting and his mouth was gaping open. So is he jealous? Even though he has that Emiri girl? I probably shouldn't get involved.

* * *

Rio and I were on the roof after buying our melon bread. "That Kenji…he makes me so mad!"

"I don't know what you see in him to be blunt. But that's probably me judging a book by its cover." To me, he seemed like…another Junpei. I hope he never awakens to a Persona…

"He's really sweet when you get to know him…but I don't understand his mindset. To like a teacher…"

I choked on my melon bread as she said that. She seemed surprised and patted my back. "He likes a teacher?"

She nodded and I sighed. I am in no way, shape, or form sane. But when compared to students here, I am probably one of the sanest people in this school. But who knows? Maybe I was ridiculously insane before I lost my memories.

"I just wish someone would snap him back into reality," as soon as she says that the bell rang, indicating lunch was over. "We better get back before we're late." And to class we went. This Kenji guy…should I snap him back into reality for Rio? Or let his hopes and dreams be crushed by the teacher?

* * *

**May 14, 2009**

Yesterday was something. Meeting new people can be good, but sometimes it can be bad. I am at the shrine right now. Let me tell you, this place is a bit creepy in the evening. I remember seeing Hamuko come here once. She went down the path over there. Wonder what's there. I decide to go take a look, it doesn't hurt to be curious. I went down the path and stopped. In front of me were a bunch of graves.

Now that I think about it, Hamuko has told me little to nothing about herself. She always acts so carefree, but maybe it's just a mask? After all, not everyone can be carefree 24/7.

I walk some more and I made the discovery. Two graves, side by side. Both with the same surname of "Shiomi".

"Tch, I should have known." Yes, I'm speaking to myself. "Every person in our little execution squad has some sort of problem." I wonder though, am I the only one who isn't really affected by anything that has happened? I don't like the Dark Hour. It's causing much more problems with this Apathy Syndrome stuff, but other than that I don't really have a reason to fight. Then again, I'm not the only one without a reason to fight. Junpei, Hamuko, and Yukari, what reason do they have to keep on fighting?

…Why am I thinking about this? It isn't my business. I turn around and leave. As I leave the shrine I see a kid, probably 10 years old walking towards the graveyard and a familiar dog running up to him.

* * *

I arrive at the dorm later than usual and saw everyone sitting in the lounge. "Yo, what's up?"

Junpei stands up and throws a fist. "We're going to Tartarus, senpai is back in the ring!"

I blink and turn to Mitsuru and Hamuko. "And no one told me?"

"Akihiko just gotten confirmation from the doctors, as for going to Tartarus we haven't decided yet," Mitsuru explained turning towards Hamuko for her response.

"I don't see why not. We haven't been there since before the monorail incident," Hamuko stated and Yukari and I nodded while all of Junpei's enthusiasm was swept away by the non-existent wind. He needs to pull his act together if he wants to stay on the team.

"Alright! I've been out of the ring long enough," Akihiko said, jabbing the air.

"But this time you will listen to Shiomi's orders, understood?" The coldness in her voice went unnoticed by the girls for whatever reason, while Akihiko, Junpei, and I shivered.

And now we were inside Tartarus where the barrier was. And where the barrier still is. "Huh, I thought it would be destroyed after we defeated the Shadow in the train," Hamuko said aloud.

"Really? What gave you that idea?" Yukari asked. That's true. What does the Shadow in the train have to do with a barrier in Tartarus?

"You know, I'm not sure. Just a gut instinct I guess."

"Man, so we're stuck down here with all these weak Shadows?" Junpei asked walking over to the barrier.

"This really does suck," Akihiko said, crossing his arms and frowning.

_'Hello, I am here to inform you of a change in-'_

I blinked as I remembered the phone call with the Theo guy. He knew about Personas, and he wanted to tall Hamuko something. Maybe that's how she knew that there was a connection between the barrier and the Shadow. In that case…

I walked up to the barrier, raised a leg, and kicked it. Instead of sending me flying like it did Junpei the last time we were here, it started to crumble. Soon the barrier just disappeared into thin air.

"…Well then. Shall we continue?" I ask, looking at their faces of disbelief.

"Dude, did you just kick down the barrier!?" I hit my forehead with my hand and turned around and went up the stairs. The others quickly followed me. Soon we were in a whole new area of Tartarus. And, uh nothing really changed. Just a whole lot of purple. And a lot more blood than the last block.

_"Is everyone alright!?"_

Why did Mitsuru sound so panicked? Hamuko answered her, "Yeah senpai. Nothing to worry about."

_"I see. It seems my communication with you is becoming limited."_

What? "What do you mean 'limited?'" I was kinda curious, since we're, y'know, just getting started with this tower!

_"You are reaching a point where soon it will be impossible for me to contact you."_

Well that's… "You're already losing contact with us when we're on, what, floor 17 out of 300 or something!?" This was just too much. This whole month has been too much.

"Calm down Minato-kun. We'll figure something out," Hamuko said. Sure didn't sound convincing though.

I just sighed. "Well, let's get on with it."

We continued on and fought a couple of Shadows. When Akihiko isn't at the Shadows throats all the time, he's pretty useful. He has some support skills, he can heal, and he can dish out electric damage and physical damage. But as we continue to fight more Shadows, the less useful I become. Junpei is physical and fire which is basically my Orpheus, Yukari can heal and do wind damage, and Hamuko has, well, everything. What is the point of me being here then?

I narrowed my eyes as I slash a Phantom Mage in half. But I didn't notice another one and it hit me with an Agi. Let me tell you, fire BURNS.

I stand up only to see Hamuko and Akihiko defeat the Phantom Mage. Junpei and Yukari looked around the corner to see if there were any more Shadows.

"We've cleared this floor," Yukari said. Oh yeah, Mitsuru was starting to be less useful as we are reaching the point where her communication range ends.

"Are you okay Minato-kun?" Hamuko asked, extending a hand.

I ignore it and stand up on my own. "Yeah, let my guard down." Great, I'm even more useless than I thought.

Hamuko frowned while Akihiko approached me. "You need to be more aware of your surroundings." I bit my tongue before I said something I'd regret. I just find it funny and annoying how it was Akihiko of all people saying that to me.

"Yeah," was all I said. I stare at my evoker. I still wonder why I can't summon Macaria with it. Maybe then I would be more useful.

Oh look, a Dancing Hand. I just summon Orpheus effortlessly and destroy it with a single Agi. Impressive? Not really. Junpei could do the same. It's not that I'm jealous of Junpei, it's rather that I feel like I'm not needed so I'm just wasting my time. Now that I think about it, how does Junpei feel? He may be thinking the same thing. I really need to talk to him when I get the chance.

"Give him a break senpai," Junpei spoke. "None of us saw that thing. It appeared out of nowhere!"

I was a bit surprised and he gave me a thumbs up. I give a small smile but then remembered the little situation. Junpei may be on good terms with me and Akihiko, but Hamuko and Yukari on the other hand…the two have been ignoring him and he them.

That is going to have to change.

I may not be useful on the field, but maybe I can do something to make the team closer.

_"Be careful! A powerful Shadow is approaching at an alarmingly fast speed!"_

Why do I hear a wheel? As in the friction of a wheel on the ground. I turn around and I see…a lion head on a tire!? What is up with these Shadows? It's charging straight at us as well!

"Get out of the way!" Hamuko shouted. That was an unnecessary order as that was all of our instincts. "Senpai, scan!"

_"Roger."_

Time to see what hurts it. "Junpei!" I called out. He nodded and we both summon our Personas to do a simultaneous Agi. Well, it didn't seem to resist it, but it wasn't weak to it either.

"Senpai!" Hamuko called and the two summon their Personas to use a simultaneous Zio. The wheel seemed to sense the attack and somehow dodged it.

"What the hell!?" Junpei shouted. The wheel glowed and charged straight at Hamuko and Akihiko.

"Crap," I say as I summon Orpheus to stop the wheel. Junpei did the same and they used Agi again. This time however…

"You have got to be kidding me," I mutter as the wheel, stopped, took the fire attacks head on. turned into a fire wheel, and continued to charge at Hamuko and Akihiko.

"This is friggin bullshit!" Junpei exclaimed in frustration. I would tell him to calm down, but I felt the same though.

"It avoided the electric attack, so I wonder if it's weak to electricity." I thought aloud.

_"Arisato is correct! It is weak to Wind and Electricity!"_

Hamuko and Akihiko got out of the way but the wheel started to charge at them again.

I look back to Yukari who was behind Junpei and me. We had a new strategy and to keep Yukari at the back to heal us if necessary. Looking back at that strategy, what if a Shadow hit us from behind? Aren't we a clever bunch?

"Io!" Io hit the wheel with Garu and got rid of the flames. Hamuko and Akihiko sighed in relief then their determined expressions returned.

"Are you guys ready?" She asked. I nodded and we charged at the Shadow. "Don't go easy on it!" Now why on earth would we do that?

Soon the Shadow was no more. We all let out a breath. To think Shadows were beginning to use our attacks against us. Imagine if we fought three of those things. Their speed will end us before we can summon our Personas.

"We didn't take any serious damage, but that could have ended badly," Hamuko said as we teleported back to the lobby.

We made some progress. We got to the next guardians room and we're going to fight it tomorrow, since the Dark Hour is almost over.

"You all did a great job. Unfortunately, past that guardian room my guidance will become limited," Mitsuru said, silencing everyone. What exactly are we going to do without our guide?

"We'll figure something out senpai, don't worry!" Hamuko said, trying to brighten the mood. And she was successful as everyone was smiling as they left Tartarus, subject changing.

Well, everyone else was all smiles while I just stayed at the back of the group with a frown. I guess I'm still upset how weak I am. I still remember our first trip to Tartarus, how cocky I was just because I fought a Shadow before and in the end, I got my ass kicked. Hell, I got my ass kicked twice before the trip!

I need to get stronger…I clench my hands as I think of ways to get stronger. I have a couple of ideas. I glance at Mitsuru. She said her abilities will be useless once we pass that guardians room. Hm…

Unfortunately, midterms were coming up and I wouldn't mind getting good marks. And the fact that I would like to sleep in class, and if I don't get good marks, Rio is going to make sure I can never daydream again. So I guess I should spend more time studying.

**May 16, 2009**

I am in a place I never thought I would ever go to. The Gekkoukan High Library. Currently the most crowded room in the school. I have never seen so many people at a library before, though that doesn't mean much coming from the amnesiac. Is there even a free table to study?

Yep, you heard me. I am here, spending my after school time, to study. Why not do it at the dorm? Well the library has all the materials I need to study. And I could also prepare myself for other stuff so I don't have to stress too much for later exams. But that's if I can find a table. Oh, there's Yuko! Yuko is the manager or our track team. Really nice. Cares for kids. I've been helping her with babysit some kids as they practice running. Unfortunately, that caused some rumours to be spread about us dating. Of course, that's not true. I never really thought about relationships at all. And I shouldn't be thinking about relationships! Study! That's what I need to do!

"Hey Yuko!" I walk over to the table she's sitting at. "Mind if I study for a bit here?"

She shook her head, moving some of her books aside. "Not at all Minato-kun."

I sit in the chair across from her and look at all her books. "That's a lot of books." No wonder she was the only one at the table. The table was covered in books.

She sighed. "I keep scolding Kaz to keep up with his studies, when I'm doing no better. Everything has been so hectic lately, managing both your team and the kids' team. Sometimes I even go and supervise the tennis team."

For future reference, Kaz is actually Kazushi, my rival in the track team. He's also a good guy, though he's a bit more on Junpei's intelligence level.

But why is she managing the tennis team? I heard about their supervisor, but really? "You sure are impressive Yuko. I think most people would just give up." I was starting to get better at conversations. I actually talk to a good amount of people now. I'm not the best with names, but the fact is I am no longer considered socially awkward! Okay I was never considered socially awkward but apparently I was 'hard to approach' or something.

Yuko laughed. "I'm mostly doing this to lose some weight. But I won't deny that it is fun."

"That's the important part, having fun. Anyways, we should probably get to studying. By the end of the day, you're going to ace midterms," I say. We laugh and start studying. We got sidetracked a few times, but overall I think we're both ready for midterms.

**May 23, 2009**

"Phew, finally done." I look over to my desk buddy who leaned back into her chair.

"Was it that bad?" I asked. Yeah, midterms were finally over! Good riddance. We didn't go to Tartarus at all for the past week since my study date with Yuko.

"No, it was pretty easy. My hand feels like it's about to drop though," Rio said rotating her left arm. Rio was ambidextrous. She would use her left arm for writing notes and her right arm for tennis. It was actually pretty impressive. "What about you? You can't tell me you're feeling fine."

"Well, wielding a sword is going to be a bit painful," I say laughing.

"Oh, I didn't know you were into kendo," she said. Crap. Uh. Maybe I was? I mean, I was somehow naturally good with a sword.

"I'm okay at kendo. Not the best, but not the worst." I am not going to say something ridiculous like I did with my academics.

"That's pretty cool. You seem to be good at a lot of things Minato-kun," she said. Oh if only she knew. I have no idea what things I'm good at, or bad at.

"Yeah, he's been helping me after school coaching a kid's track team." We turn to the new voice who was Yuko.

"Really? Maybe you should help us with tennis Minato-kun!" Why were her eyes shining?

"Minato-kun would be a great help. Whether he's the ball catcher or the towel boy. And he isn't a pervert which is a plus," Yuko said. What were they planning?

"Perfect! How would you like to be the new assistant manager Minato-kun?" Rio asked, eyes shining even more.

Assistant manager though? Do I have time for that? "Nope, sorry. Don't have the time."

I thought she was going to be disappointed but instead she laughed. "I was joking Minato-kun. You're so easy to fool."

Wow. Remind me to never buy her melon bread again. "Well I better get going." We turn to Yuko who's ready to leave.

"Wait! I want to talk with you!" Rio said getting up and leaving as well. "Bye Minato-kun!"

I just nodded. "Later Rio, Yuko."

And I was soon gone as well. Today was the day. My plan to get stronger would begin. My plan is to go into Tartarus alone and train. I'm not getting enough training with the others around, especially Hamuko and Akihiko. On our last trip to Tartarus we defeated the guardians, but didn't go any further because Mitsuru couldn't reach us anymore. Mitsuru was constantly in the command room with the chairman thinking of ways to continue assisting us. Until then, we were not to go to Tartarus. But now I can train. I just need to hope I don't encounter one-eyed revolver dude again.

* * *

The Dark Hour soon hit the world. I needed to hurry if I were to get any training done. I quietly exited my room and walked downstairs. I glanced up. I have a feeling Mitsuru is still awake. Akihiko mentioned her pulling all-nighters when it comes to helping SEES. I stealthily made my way downstairs and as I approached the lounge, a voice stopped me.

"Mmph mm mph?" I turn around and see Hamuko, still in her uniform, with a piece of bread in her mouth. She quickly eats it and asks her question again. "Where are you going?"

Why did I have to run into Hamuko? Better than Mitsuru, but anyone else would have been better! Hamuko is the least gullible person here. "I'm going out."

"At midnight?" I nodded. "With your sword?" I nodded again. "And evoker?" I nodded again. Just let me go woman! "Why?"

Hm, reason. Reason. For some reason, my mind went back to the very first time I went to Tartarus. When I crossed the Moonlight Bridge, I heard voices. Maybe I can use that as an excuse.

"There is something I need to investigate," was my final answer.

"Why didn't you ask us? You would be safer," she said. That kind of irked me. Safer?

"Do you not think I can't handle myself Hamuko? Do you think I'm weak? Do you think I'm useless?" I gave her a glare, though I didn't mean to say those things. I could have probably said something sensible and be on my way. But no, my feelings had to get in the way of that.

She observed me quietly, opening her mouth before closing it. "Wait here." She said. She ran up the stairs, though she was somehow very quiet. If she's going to go get Mitsuru, I swear…

She returned quickly, holding her naginata and had her holster for her evoker. "I also have something to do." She smiled and headed towards the door. I blink. She…there was more to Hamuko than meets the eye. I've known that. When she broke down at the sight of the bridge, to her hidden stress of being the leader, and managing all of her extracurricular activities. She still manages to smile. I quickly follow her and we make our way to the great tower.

* * *

"Orpheus!" I all but shouted. Orpheus appeared and burned a familiar looking eagle. Seeing that thing burn in one shot made me feel a little satisfied. A Maya was approaching me and I avoided its attack and slashed it in half. Soon a scale Shadow appeared. Not a scale as in the scales of a dragon, but a balancing scale. Oh well, it will die just as easy. I avoided its attack and cut it in half.

"Jeez Minato-kun, you're ruthless," Hamuko commented before summoning Jack Frost to eliminate a Soul Dancer.

"I could say the same about you. I haven't seen you go all out before," I comment. It's true, Hamuko usually is more careful with her attacks and is a bit more strategic.

"Well I don't have a whole team to give orders to and look after," she replied, slashing an incoming Tiara in half.

"I see," I summon Orpheus to destroy a Dancing Hand. It looked like we cleared the entirety of this floor. I feel myself getting a bit stronger. But the fact that Orpheus only has two skills bothers me. I want to be more useful.

As for Hamuko, she must be conflicted about the whole leader thing. "Let's take a break by the stairs," Hamuko suggested. I nodded. We went over to the stairs and sat down on them. Shadows always seemed to overlook us when we're near the stairs and I'm pretty sure we cleared this floor. We might as well sign ourselves up as the janitors of Tartarus. It will probably pay well.

"Alright, spill," I say. She looks at me a bit confused, but I think she knows what I mean. "What's up? Ever since the monorail, you've been a bit different." Then again, the whole team has been different since.

"I didn't know you noticed, I barely see you anymore," she said. That was true. I almost never see her and if it weren't the fact that we live in the same dorm and are a part of SEES, I don't think I would have even noticed her. But, the fact that I do notice because of those reasons, well, I don't know.

"I guess that's true, but we're friends right? What kind of friend would I be if I didn't notice?" That…probably wasn't the best choice of words. Was I even her friend? The way things are, I'm merely an acquaintance.

"Heh. Well, since I can't lie to you, I just can't stop thinking about the monorail."

"Nothing was your fault," I say before she could continue. "Just needed to clarify that."

"Thanks. Anyways, everything went…wrong. And I can't help but think that if I was a better leader none of that would have happened." Hamuko sighed as she grips her naginata. "I wish you were there…"

"Huh?" Me? Why?

"I don't know why but I'm always calm when I'm around you. If you were there, you probably would have been able to knock some sense into Junpei and me." She chuckled. "I have thought about a lot of stuff. Like, what if I wasn't able to pull the lever in time? Yukari-chan, Junpei-kun, even you…you all wouldn't have made it, and it would have been my fault."

What ifs, huh? "What if this, what if that. The past is something you can let go. But what's done is done and you just need to not make the same mistake again. I'm sure Junpei knows that now, and it's time you learn that as well. Y'know, you're the only one so far who hasn't really moved on. The repercussions are still strong, but the event itself is practically forgotten about. If you want to become better, stop thinking about it."

"…" Hamuko stood up, wiped away any forming tears and looked at me with a smile. It sure has been a long time since I saw that smile. "You're right Minato-kun. I will do my best from now on. I won't let you down!"

I smirk and stand up. "Good. Though it's kinda funny how I, of all people, am talking about the past when I can't remember mine.

She laughed and we continued a bit higher, slaying each and every Shadow. I feel much stronger. No new skills, but feel like I can take down ten Rampage Drives!

…Okay, maybe not ten, but at least two!

But this was a pretty productive trip. Hamuko's confidence has returned. I can tell because she's now fighting Shadows with her brain instead of her heart. She's no longer making any mistakes like she was a bit earlier. And me, I'm one-shotting any Shadow that comes in my path! I bet you anything I'm stronger than Akihiko now!

**May 25, 2009**

"They posted the test results!"

And with that, the classroom was empty, save for a few students. It was lunch time and everyone just ran out of the room, everyone but me and Rio. Even Yuko and Fuuka dashed with the crowd.

"What's the big deal? It's just test results," I say aloud. The guys looked even more anxious than the girls, though some girls were also a bit…giddy? I'm not sure what word to use.

Rio just looked at me and smirked. "There's a reason. Not sure if it's a good one, but it makes students try their best."

I raise a brow. "What reason is that?"

"Why don't we go check our test results and find out? Besides, it's time to find out if you're the 'perfect' student you say you are." Rio exited the classroom with me following behind. I couldn't help but gulp as I recall what I said earlier in the school year. Me and my damn, stupid mouth. I studied a lot so if I get above average I should be able to come up with an excuse.

We check the bulletin board. I was pretty high up there. I got a 92 which is better than I thought I did, so no complaints. Rio got a 90, Yuko got an 84, and Fuuka got a 94. This was only 2-E so Hamuko, Yukari, and Junpei's test results are on the bulletin next to ours. Which I'm going to check out!

…Well, Junpei passed. Yukari got an 88, and Hamuko. Hamuko got perfect. Damn, is she some genius or prodigy or something? Everyone around me is talking about how smart she is.

"She's perfect girlfriend material! She's got the looks, the brain, and look how toned those legs are! She must be athletic!"

No one in this school has any decency…not like I'm much better.

"So what happened, Mr. 'Perfect' Student?" Rio said, looking at me with an _evil_ grin. That's right, _evil._

"Haha, well I was only exaggerating. I'm only an above average student. Nothing more, nothing less," I say.

"So you were lying to me, were you?" She stepped forward and I stepped back.

"It was just a simple joke!" Not to mention I had no idea if I was lying or not at the time.

"Hmph. You owe me ramen." What.

"What? Why? We didn't bet anything!" And I'm broke! Well, I'm saving up for something. Something I really want…

"Hey Rio-chan! Minato-kun!" We both turn towards the new voice and we see Miss Popular-Genius herself.

"Hi Hamuko-chan," Rio greeted, before turning to me with a stare that screams 'We'll settle this later.'

I just nodded slowly and turned to Hamuko. "Hey Hamuko."

"I saw both of your scores. Good job you guys!" She smiled brightly and I realised that she's finally back to acting herself again.

But I couldn't resist… "Yeah, saw yours too Miss Perfect. The entire grade is in awe of your supreme intellect. They all want a piece of you. Prepare for some love letters in your shoebox."

"W-what are you talking about?" She says. She clearly knows what has been said about her and clearly is uncomfortable with it.

I just can't help myself. "Can't you feel all the eyes staring at us? You in particular. All the eyes of the many perverts in the school." Hamuko approached me and stomped on my foot. "OW! Hey, that was uncalled for! And besides, I'm not lying." I wasn't, you can see people sparing glances at us.

She just glared at me. "After school, ramen. You're paying."

"Mind if I come as well? He owes me as well," and that evil grin was back on Rio's face. What did I do to deserve this?


End file.
